Rising Sun
by Skylight369
Summary: 45 years have passed since they last saw each other. Bella has settled in with a new family, but is missing something, or rather someone, really important. Edward struggles living with the decisions he's made. Will they see each other again?
1. 45 Years Later

**A/N: Greetings readers! I know, I know, you've all read stories like this before, I know I definitely have, but do give this one a fair chance please. And no flames. Please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight.**

 **Chapter 1: 45 Years Later.**

 ** _45 years. It has been exactly 45 years since my life has changed, both for better and for worse. It's funny how just one event changes everything._**

 _[Flashback]_

 _"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

 _"You... don't... want me?"_

 _"No."_

 _[End Flashback]_

 ** _My life has never been normal after that. I haven't been normal after that. I went into a deep depression. But I saw the worry I put my family and friends through and I tried to pick myself up, I really did. I thought I would be in a depression for months, but then I got some shocking news. Something I didn't think was possible._**

 ** _It terrified me at first. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to do. I don't how but I somehow managed to pick myself off and kept myself prepared._**

In a place called Port Angeles, there is a mansion in the middle of a forest. Inside a young woman was preparing breakfast to start off the day.

 ** _Looking back, I knew I made the right decision. Because what happened after that not only healed me, but also gave me a reason to live for. Well, six reasons to live for._**

"Good morning mom!" A beautiful seventeen year old girl said walking towards the kitchen. She was followed by four more equally attractive teens her age, two boys and two girls.

The woman, who goes by the name Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan, finished putting the last of the pancakes on the table and smiled at the kids in front of her as they took their seats for breakfast.

 ** _My children, mine and Edwards' children. After the Cullens left, I found out I was pregnant. I knew that they were Edwards' children; there was no doubt about it. And they were the ones who helped me get by all these years. A month after I found out I was pregnant, I gave birth to six amazing, gifted, half-human, half-vampires._**

"Pass the syrup over, will ya?" One of the boys with auburn hair and green eyes said.

 ** _Anthony Jonathan Swan, the youngest of my children and the smartest. If he's not doing his homework or doing research on anything, he would be tinkering around with any kind of technology he can get his hands on. He has a special ability to control the elements._**

"Here you go." The girl with straight, black, waist length hair and green eyes said, passing the syrup to her brother.

 ** _Allison Rosemary Swan, second youngest of my children. She has a bubbly and energetic personality. She has a love of acting and each time we start at a new school, she would go as a high school cliché. This time, she's taking a break and being herself. She is a sound illusionist._**

One of the girls with curly, brown, mid-waist length hair and chocolate coloured eyes was too busy reading a book she brought with her, to eat.

Bella noticed that and cleared her throat. "What did I say about bringing books to the table, young lady?"

"Not to do it." The girl replied, closing her book.

 ** _Renesmee Carlie Swan, third youngest of my children. She has inherited my love for reading and because of that we have a library just for her. She has even published a few books herself under the name 'Vanessa Wolfe'. She has the ability to make people see what she wants them to see._**

The book suddenly flew out of Renesmee and onto a shelf in the living room.

"You're welcome." The boy with dark brown hair and eyes said, putting down his hand and continuing to eat.

 ** _Mason Jemmett Swan, third oldest of my children. A fun-loving, carefree jokester who just likes to let loose and have fun. He and Allison often join forces to prank their siblings, sometimes it's funny, other times its disastrous. He is telekinetic._**

"I love your pancakes mom, they're the best." The blonde haired girl with blue eyes said before she put another fork full of pancakes in her mouth.

 ** _Lillian Elizabeth Swan, second oldest of my children. Even though she can be bossy and diva-like at times, she does care for her family deeply and she'll do anything to protect them. She has a love for dancing, shopping and dressing up. She has the ability to manipulate the mind, both of humans and vampires._**

Bella then heard a noise in the distance. Using her speed, she went to the kitchen window and opened it. In flew an eagle, which suddenly morphed into a teenage boy with copper hair and green eyes.

"Morning." The boy said as he took his seat.

 ** _And the oldest of the hybrids, Edward Jacob Swan, but he only wants to be called EJ. He is very protective of his family, even me although I'm full vampire, while he is only half vampire. He has also taken up the role as the man of the house. He has the ability to shape-shift into any animal._**

 ** _My six perfect children, along with their special gifts they have a mental link between each and they all have inherited my special power, a mental shield._**

 ** _Sure raising them did have its ups and downs, but no matter what I will always love all of them and I will never ever regret having them. They know what happened between me and their father, I didn't want to keep any secrets from them and they all comforted me and supported me the best that they could. I couldn't ask for a better family than them. And it's not just them in my family._**

The back-door opened and in walked a beautiful teenager with light-brown hair, pale skin and golden eyes. She zoomed upstairs and came back, having changed out of her previous blood-stained clothes. She joined the others in the kitchen.

 ** _Amelia Annemarie Cahill Swan. A vampire stuck at sixteen years old who I met back in Forks. When I found out I was pregnant, I lied to my dad and my friends telling them I wanted to get away and do some travelling for awhile. So while everyone thought I was on a road-trip, I actually went to a forgotten cabin my family had outside of Forks. That was where I first met Mia, who was already a vampire. The vampire who turned her told her exactly what she would become. She was so terrified, that she kept herself isolated and starved ever since. She used any strength she had left to try to stay away from me until I told her about the animal blood diet. As soon as she heard that she ran away. A few hours later, she came back looking much better than she did before. After exchanging stories, she stayed with me and helped me every way she could. She was the one who turned me after I gave birth to my children. She has the ability to absorb and use other vampires' gifts, including the hybrids mental link._**

"Morning guys!" She greeted, coming into the kitchen. Mason stood up and went to her, giving her a kiss which she returned.

 ** _The moment she saw Mason, she knew there was something special in him that made him stand out from the rest of my children, but she only acted like a friend for him when he was growing up. When the hybrids were fifteen, Mia realised that Mason is her mate. And for Mason when he was a kid, he would always consider Mia his best friend. When he reached his teen years, he started falling in love with her. So when he and his siblings were frozen at the age of seventeen, he and Mia started dating and years later they got married. And they're not the only ones._**

 ** _My pregnancy had complications, not just for my body. My best friend Jacob Black, who I later discovered could turn into a wolf, picked up Mia's scent while on patrol. He followed it to the cabin where he found both of us. I had to tell him the truth. To say he was shock was the understatement of the year. He went back to his pack in La Push and because of his telepathic link, the other wolves soon learned of my condition. Their leader, Sam Uley, determined that my babies were too much of a threat to their locals and should be killed. But Jake stood up for me and broke away from the pack taking Seth and Leah Clearwater and Embry Call with him to protect me. Both sides were at a standstill, until my kids were born. Jacob, Leah, Seth and Embry each imprinted on one of my kids, Jacob with Nessie, Seth with Allie, Leah with EJ and Embry with Lilly. When the other wolves found out about this, they were forced to surrender as it was against law for them to hurt imprints._**

 ** _When I found out about the imprints... well let's just say it probably could have gone better. But they explained imprinting and promised me that they would be respectful to their imprints and not force them into anything. When my kids were old enough, the time came to tell the four imprintees about imprinting and they accepted it, having already fallen in love with their imprinters. Years later, we had four different, perfect weddings._**

"Finish up guys. You don't want to be late for school." Bella said.

"Yeah? And what if we want to be late?" Mason said, laying back in his chair.

"Try that and see what happens." Bella challenged, giving him a look. Knowing she was serious, Mason immediately went back to eating and was the first one finished. He quickly put his plate in the sink while his siblings snickered at him.

Soon the rest of the kids finished their breakfast, grabbed their bags (Nessie went to get her book from where Mason put it), said goodbye to their mom and went out. Lilly, Nessie and Allie went in a midnight purple Lexus driven by Lilly, AJ and EJ went in a dark blue Acura driven by EJ and MJ and Mia went on a motorcycle driven by MJ. They all went on their usual race to school

Bella smiled as she watched her children race away to school. Life is good for her and her family. They moved to a new town three years ago with Mia, the hybrids and the wolves in High school and Bella in college. They were all seniors in high school, while Bella is a senior in her college. Right now, the wolves are in La Push, training the new generations of wolves in their clan but they made sure to keep regular contact with the rest of the coven, especially EJ, Nessie, Lilly and Allie. They've all worked in well-paying jobs in the past and with some good investments and the money Nessie got from publishing her books, they were well-off so money was never an issue for them.

Bella sighed. Even though she was happy and content with her life, she knew she was missing something important in her life. She shook her and then got ready to go to her college.


	2. The News

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight**

 **Chapter 2: The News**

The kids reached school with Lillian winning the race. EJ and MJ came out arguing with Lilly how it was unfair and that she cheated, while Lilly straight out denied. Mia waited for them, ready to comfort her husband over his loss, while Nessie, Allie and AJ walked to their school.

"So I need some new plot twist for the murder mystery I'm writing on right now. I have the culprit figured out, but I was wondering if I should add a completely new character as the accomplice or maybe have a character that seems to hate him, but secretly has an alliance with him." Nessie said to Allie.

AJ didn't bother listening to Allie's reply as he was scanning through the crowd looking for someone. He eyes then locked in on a girl with straight raven black hair and light brown eyes coming towards him and his sisters.

"Hey AJ." The girl greeted.

AJ's face broke out into a smile. "Hey, Des." He replied. The two then shared a kiss.

Desiree Johnson was not like any other human AJ has ever met before. She comes from a wealthy family and although she wears expensive brands, she never flaunts that fact. She is a kind-hearted adventurous girl who isn't very interested in her wealth. She met the Swan coven during freshmen year of high school when she worked with AJ on a science project and came to his house to work on it. While working on their project, they would talk about other things in their own lives and became really close friends. They started hanging out more and more after they submitted their project. It wasn't until one night at the movies that AJ realised that he has feelings for her. So with the support of his family (except for EJ and Lilly, who were both feeling a bit cautious and weary) he asked Des out on a date and was ecstatic when she said yes immediately without any hesitation. Being half-human, AJ doesn't have to be worried about getting tempted by Des' blood, nor does he has to worry about any of his siblings getting tempted. They can survive on both human food and animal blood. Bella and Mia have perfect self-control over their thirst having never drunk from a human before, although they would both go out to hunt before Des would come over to be on the safe side. The wolves are now able to control their phasing without letting their emotions get in the way, so the coven were able to disguise their secret from AJ's girl-friend.

But they weren't able to keep it that way for long. One day the hybrids, wolves, Mia and Des were out for a hike while Bella was at college. They ran into another vampire coven, one that hunts human. With Nessie and Allie's illusion they managed to disguise themselves and Des as vampires, without Des noticing. But then Mia recognized the leader of the coven as the one who turned her and mentally alerted the others. Then Mia, the wolves and the hybrids tried to get themselves and Des out of there and keep Masen from starting a fight with the leader, but then the leader remembered Mia and ended up provoking MJ into a fight which turned into a battle between both sides. Poor Des got a shock of her life by what she saw.

Fortunately the Swan Coven won and they disposed of the bodies (Nearly causing Des to get a heart attack). Now the trouble came of what to tell Des. Lilly mentally suggested to erase her memory, but AJ didn't want it. It turns out he secretly contemplated on telling Des their secret for a while, so he decided to tell her the truth. They then opted to tell Des and if that doesn't work well then Lilly will step in (An agreement EJ and Lilly were reluctant to agree on). After bringing Bella from the university and explaining to her what happened, they told Des the truth. After explaining everything, they could only looked at her and wonder what she would say. And what she did surprised all of them. She took AJ's hands and said to him "You're a lot more incredible than I thought you were."

AJ was so relieved to know that Des was okay with them and that she promised to keep their secret. The two of them fell deeper in love with each other and continued their relationship. But then the topic came that neither of them could ignore, what was going to happen after high school and college. The Swan Coven will have to move out once Bella graduates from college and the wolves, hybrids and Mia graduates from high school. And there was also the fact that AJ is immortal and Des is not, to be considered. So they had a family meeting with Des to discuss that. After a bit of debating, it was decided that a month after the high school graduation, Des will be turned into a vampire and will be with the Swan Coven. They will tell her parents that she will move away to be with the same college as AJ. Des was completely fine with it, in fact it was her idea in the first place and AJ was okay with as long as it was what Des wants. And he was happy that her transformation will be taking place after their graduation because being freshmen allowed Des plenty of time to make sure that this is what she wants. She even talked to Bella and Mia about their experiences with being turned.

Although majority of the coven welcomed Des as their new member, EJ and Lilly were still a bit wary of her intentions, wanting to look out for their youngest sibling. So one day, Lilly visited Des and using her talent of manipulation, made sure Des did not have any ulterior motives or insincere feelings. Satisfied with what she found out, she relayed the message to EJ and they both became more welcoming to her. AJ was not happy at first when he found out what Lilly did, but he was glad to see his two older siblings finally accept his girlfriend. So three years have passed and their relationship is stronger than ever.

"I'm happy to see you too, AJ. Um… do you have a minute?" Des asked, sounding a bit hesitant.

Before AJ could answer, Masen came up behind him, having finally finished his argument with Lilly and EJ, and clapped him on the back of his shoulders. "Come on, man. We got to go. Our class is at the other side of the building, remember?"

"Hang on a second MJ." Anthony said, before turning back to Des. "You wanted to tell me something?"

But Des shook her head. "You guys go to class, I'll tell you later."

"Are you sure?" AJ asked. Des nodded her head. "Okay, then let's go MJ." Giving a kiss on the cheek to Des, AJ and MJ ran off to their class while Des walked with Lilly and Allie to their class.

"Is everything okay, Des?" Allie asked as they entered the class.

"Everything's fine right now. It's just something found out that I wanted him to know. In fact, it's something that all of you should know." Des answered as she took her seat.

Allie and Lilly took their seats in front of her and on her left respectively. "What is it?" Lilly asked.

"Well I was hoping I could tell all of you at once, but here it is. Last night at dinner, my mom was telling me and my dad about the latest gossip. You guys remember that there's going to be some new kids in school in two days, right?" Des asked.

The two hybrids both nodded. They have definitely heard all the gossip about the new kids, but they didn't get any names.

"Well, one of my moms' friends' husband works as a doctor in the hospital and he talked to the new doctor joining the staff, the new kids' dad, or their adopted dad."

"And?" Allie asked. Neither she nor Lilly knew where Des was going with this.

"And my mom talked about how attractive the new doctor is, with pale, cold skin and topaz eyes."

The two girls froze. "Pale, cold skin?" Allie asked.

"Topaz eyes?" Lilly asked. "What's the new doctors' name?"

"Carlisle Cullen." Des answered.

Lilly immediately stiffened and Allie looked at her sister with worry. "Does your mom know the name of his family members?" Lilly gritted, struggling to remain calm.

"This is my mom we're talking about, she knows everything about any gossip." Des replied. "There's his wife Esme and their children, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice."

Then their teacher walked in, ending the girls' conversation. Des gave worried glances to Lilly who was glaring at her table and gripping her pencil, not bothering to pay attention to what her teacher is saying.

 _'_ _Lilly! Get a grip! You are going to break your pencil!'_ Allie mentally sent to her sister.

Lilly looked down at her pencil and saw that she was indeed crushing her pencil. She put it aside and got a new one. She then sent a mental link to the rest of her siblings and Mia.

 _'_ _Listen up, everyone! Emergency meeting outside at the bleachers during break! Be there!'_

 _'_ _Why, what's it about?'_ EJ asked, getting concerned.

 _'_ _You'll find out when you get there.'_ Lilly answered before closing her mind to her siblings. She then took out a piece of paper and wrote a note in it. After that she folded it and tossed it to Des as soon as the teacher turned his back to his students.

 **We're going to meet at the bleachers during break to discuss the news** The note said.

After reading the note Des slightly nodded, enough for Lilly to notice.

Lunch could not come sooner for the three girls as they kept glancing at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. Finally it came and the three girls were the first at the bleachers. They waited until the others joined them.

"Alright, we're all here, so what's going on?" EJ asked, protective brother mode on. He knew Lilly had a serious reason for calling them all.

"Des just told us some serious news." Lilly answered.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked getting concerned as he walked to his girlfriend.

"I was hoping to tell you guys this before class, but I didn't get the chance so I just told Allie and Lilly because they were in my first class and I thought I should tell you guys immediately." Des explained.

"Well, get on with it already. Don't leave us in suspense." MJ said as he relaxed on the bleachers.

"The Cullens are coming." Lilly simply said.

Those four words alone created a tense atmosphere in a second.

"Explain." EJ gritted through his teeth, eyes narrowing.

"The five new kids that everyone in school is talking about? They're Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and…him." Allie explained, being careful not to say her biological dads' name because she knew her eldest brother hates that.

"Are you guys sure?" EJ asked, hoping they were wrong

"We're sure, EJ. Des listed all of their names. We may have told her the story but we never told her any names. There's no other way for her to get the names." Lilly explained.

"So what do we do?" Mia asked, sitting next to MJ.

"We can stop them from coming here." EJ suggested in a serious tone.

"That sounds extreme." AJ commented.

"That sounds like fun." Masen said with a grin. "I'm in."

"Hold on, why are we the ones making this decision." Renesmee spoke up. Mom should be deciding what we should do."

"We can't tell her! It will hurt her knowing that _they_ are going to be in the same town as her once again!" EJ exclaimed.

"It will hurt her more if we keep her in the dark about something like this." Renesmee argued back. "I know you want to protect mom, EJ, we all want to do the same, but we have no right to keep this from her. She was the directly hurt from the Cullens and she deserves to know."

"She's right, E." Lilly spoke up. "Mom is stronger than she was before. She should be the one to decide what we are going to do about the 'Cullen Situation'."

EJ sighed and decided to put it to a vote. "Okay, all those who support this decision raise your hand." He said as he raised his own hand. Everyone followed suit. "Okay then, right after mom gets home we are going to have a family meeting and we will tell her."

It was a long day for all of them, but eventually school ended and the hybrids, Mia and Des came back to the Swan household. It was a very old and simple cabin when they first found it, but after quite a bit of renovations over the years, they turned it into a mansion. It has seven bedrooms each with a bathroom and a walk-in closet, one of each couple, one for AJ and one for Bella, a game room, a room for the girls to dress up in, two guestrooms, a wide-spaced lounge connected to the kitchen and a dining hall, an attic and basement to store forty-five years' worth of memories, a training room, a dance studio (mostly for Lilly), a music room, a study, a library, two balconies on opposite sides and a garage to store the boys' car, the girls car, Bellas' car, the motorcycles and an RV. Outside the mansion is a swimming pool and a fire pit.

During their wait for Bella no one did or said anything. AJ and Des held each other's hand in silence as did Mia and Masen only those two seemed to be having a mental communication. Lilly and EJ were having their own conversation while Allie and Nessie were wrapped up in their own thoughts. At last they heard the familiar sound of tires coming into the driveway and prepared themselves. This is it.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Bella said as she walked inside. She then noticed that everyone was sitting silently in the lounge, even Masen and Allie, as if they were waiting for her. "What's wrong?"

Lilly stood up and spoke. "We have something we need to tell you. You might want to sit down."

Bella was worried, but complied. "Tell me."

"Well, you've heard about the new family moving here, right?" Lilly asked.

"Of course, the whole town's been talking about it." Bella answered. These days, every time she met someone other than her family, they would always talk about the new family moving in to town. No one knew their names though.

"Well, Des told us that her mom's friend's husband welcomed the new doctor joining the staff. And well…" Lilly trailed. She didn't really think about how she was going bring the news.

"The new doctor had pale, cold skin and topaz eyes." Mia finished for Lilly. The blonde girl sent a brief, grateful look to her sister-in-law.

Bella froze up. "A-a vampire? Working as a doctor? Don't tell me…"

"His name is Dr Carlisle Cullen and he and his family are going to be moving here in two days." Des confirmed.

Bella took some deep, unnecessary breaths as she tried to process the news. The others watched her silently, ready to comfort her if needed. Not a word was said for a few seconds.

EJ decided to break the silence. "We know this is hard for you to hear, and I speak for all of us when I say this, we ready to accept whatever you decide to do. If you want us to move to a different town, we can pack our bags and be ready by tonight."

The last statement snapped Bella out of her trance. "Wait, move away?"

"Well, we figured it would be hard for you to face them, after what happened. And we completely understand if you don't want to." Nessie spoke up, supporting her oldest brother.

"And we certainly don't want to, either." Lilly added. The others nodded in agreement.

Bella then stood up. "Guys, we can't leave just like that. That's just going to raise suspicions."

"We could think of a good reason." MJ muttered.

"And what about Des?" Bella added. "She's a part of this family too and she still has a life here in Port Angeles. We can't make her leave everything behind. And we certainly can't leave her behind."

Des was silent about this. As much as she loves her boyfriend and her second family, she also loves her first family and her life here. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to that yet.

"So what are we going to do about this?" EJ asked.

"We're going to do nothing." Bella declared.

That surprised everyone. "What?" AJ asked.

"You heard me. We're not going to do anything." Bella repeated. "If they're going to move here, let them. They'll go on with their lives and we go on with our lives."

"What about the fact that six of us are related to _him_." Nessie asked.

Bella thought about that before answering. "Obviously none of you are too keen of going up to them and telling them who you guys are and I wouldn't force any of you to. But they're vampires. They are bound to notice the abnormalities that others can't notice, as well as the resemblance. If they do manage to figure it out….well that is something we'll face when we cross that bridge."

"Are you sure about this, mom?" Allie asked. "There's still time, we can find another way to deal with this." It was clear that everyone else was in agreement.

Bella smiled at her family before answering. "Guys, listen. It's been forty five years, since it happened. I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm completely over it, but I have come to accept what happened. And you know what? I don't regret ever letting it happen, because I got six amazing, yet somewhat crazy-" She chuckled when she heard a chorus of 'heys' "-children as a result. Ever since I woke up from my transformation, I knew that one day, we would bump into the Cullens, it is a small world after all. And I've been preparing myself for that. My age might be frozen, but I have definitely gown over these years. I'm not the same girl they knew in Forks and I'm ready to show them that."

Everyone was quiet as they listened to her and took in what she said. Masen then spoke up. "Just to be clear here, we're _not_ going to do anything to the Cullens to make them move away?"

"Definitely not." Bella answered straight away. "And no pulling pranks on them. In school or after school." MJ and Allie groaned at that.

Bella ignored them. "So it's decided, then?" Everyone nodded at that, although some people like Lilly and EJ were a bit reluctant to agree with this decision but it was their moms' decision and they trust her, so they will go with it. "Now, is there anything else anyone would like to talk about now?" Everyone answered no. "Then this meeting is over, then."

Des glanced at time on her phone, before she stood up. "It's getting late. I should be going."

AJ stood up as well. "I'll drop you." He offered. Des nodded and the two walked to the garage.

"Anyone want to join me for hunting?" Nessie asked getting up. EJ and Lilly got up. "Allie, MJ, what about you guys?" She asked her two other siblings.

"Nah, I'm good. Mia and I are going to watch some TV." MJ answered, laying back on the couch and handing his mate the remote for one of the TVs. The living room wall has seven wall-to-wall TV screens with wireless headphones connected because there were way too many fights over one remote. One screen was connected with their spy camera usually worn by EJ in any animal form, two were used for video games and the rest were used for watching purposes. Mia took it and rested with him.

"I'll pass too. I'll talk to Seth if he's free right now." Allie said.

"Okay, then. Race ya!" EJ said, before he, Lilly and Nessie ran out. However, after just as he stepped outside, he was suddenly pulled back into the house while the other two ran ahead. EJ turned to glare at Masen, the culprit.

"You may want to step on it if you want to win the race." MJ said smirking.

Huffing, EJ darted out of the house, transforming into a cheetah on his way to the forest.

"He's so going to get you back for that." Mia said to Masen.

"Totally worth it." MJ replied, putting an arm around Mias' shoulders as Mia turned on the TV.

"Don't stay up too late guys. Remember you have school tomorrow and also tell your other siblings as well." Bella said to her remaining children.

"We got it." Allie and Masen both replied.

"Don't worry Bells, I won't let these guys stay up late." Mia said.

Bella went up to her room and laid down on her bed. It is true that full vampires never sleep, so buying a bed is not really necessary, but Bella bought one anyway for two reasons. One, to keep up with appearances and two, because there were times where she just wanted to lie down and let her mind be deep in thoughts. Right now is a perfect example for the latter, as Bella thoughts is filled with the Cullens.

 _Three hours later_

There was a knock on Bella bedroom door. "Bella, can I come in?"

Recognising that voice, Bella shook herself out of her thoughts and answered. "Yes Mia." She said, sitting up on the headboard.

The door opened and Mia walked in. She went on the other side of the bed and sat beside Bella. "They're all asleep." She informed.

"That's good." Bella said looking straight ahead.

"And I put a sound shield around your room, so our conversation won't wake them up."

Bella nodded. She knew this was coming, after all, ever since she met Mia that fateful day, the younger girl acted like her older sister.

"So how do you really feel about them coming here?" Mia asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. I really don't know." Bella answered. She finally looked at Mia. "I've spent forty five years thinking about them, wondering what they were doing, where they were, did _he_ ever moved on…" She said the last part softly. "I knew somehow we would meet again. I keep trying to tell myself that when that day comes I'll be ready because I'll be different from the girl they once knew. But to be honest, I think that resolve could break when I see them."

"Do you still love him?" Mia asked.

The silence answered that question. "Bella, don't force yourself to go through this. Your kids all love you and care for you. They want you to be happy. And so do I. If you want us to move before they get here, we can get in the RV and be on the road.

"No." Bella answered. "I meant what I said in the meeting. "We can't force Des to suddenly leave her family like that and we can't take AJ away from her. I know what it's like to be taken away from the love of my life and I would never put Des or anyone through that ever. Look." Bella turned her back away from the headboard and faced Mia. "I won't lie. I still love him. I don't think I will ever stop loving him even after all this time, but I don't need him. I've learned to live without him and I have you and my kids and the wolves and now Des. I don't need anyone else."

"Well, if you're sure." Mia said.

"I am." Bella said. "If I can get through living in the same town as them, then maybe it could help me finally move on."

Mia thought about that before answering. "Alright then. Just remember what we said, we're all here for you. You don't have to go through this alone."

"Thanks Mia. I really appreciate it." Bella said.

The two girls hugged each other and then Mia left the room, leaving Bella to lie down on her bed with her thoughts until morning comes.


	3. Seeing the Cullens

**A/N: Hey guys, I really appreciate all those who have read, favourite and followed this story so. Do try to leave some reviews if you can, I would like to know if people like this story or hate, if something should changed here or improved. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight**

 **Chapter 3: Seeing The Cullens**

Two days have passed since the Swan Coven heard the news, and they carried on unaffected. Of course, no one has easily forgotten the news and a few times one of the hybrids would subtly hint to their mom about the option of moving away, but Bella remained adamant. They were going to stay and carry on with their lives. Jake, Seth, Leah and Embry were told about the news and they were not happy about it either. Though they wanted to be there for them, the new wolves still needed training so they couldn't leave yet. They did give their full support for whatever Bella wanted to do. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the time came when the kids have to face the Cullens.

Bella got breakfast prepared as usual and the kids came for breakfast, all feeling a bit anxious for school. Bella then noticed Mason was not there. "Has anyone seen Mason?" She asked.

"Well, remember, when MJ kept EJ back on his race with Lilly and Nessie two days ago?" Allie asked. Bella nodded. ( **A/N: See last chapter** ) "Well, EJ decided to get his revenge right now. He lured Mason to the cliff, turned into a goat and rammed him off the cliff. Mason is currently swimming to land while EJs' on his way back." She answered, using her mental link.

"Couldn't Mason just use telekinesis to get himself out of there?" AJ asked.

"He could, but he's not one to use his brains." Lilly answered, looking at her nails which Nessie painted last night.

EJ then flew in through the open window. "Hey, guys."

Bella turned to her oldest son and crossed her arms. "Really EJ?"

Knowing she was talking pushing his brother off a cliff, EJ just shrugged. "Mason was talking about wanting to go cliff-diving again so I just did him a favour." He said sitting down.

A few minutes later, Mason came into the house all soaking wet. Mia stood at the door, waiting for him with two towels. She wrapped a towel around her mate and then put one on his chair. He thanked her with a kiss.

Bella then noticed her kids were being unusually quiet today. She then realised why. "Look guys, everything's going to be okay. Remember, you don't have to let them know who you guys are. I don't want you guys to feel pressured."

"What if they somehow manage to figure it out?" Nessie asked.

"If they figure it out, then we can handle it. And by "handle it" I don't mean have Lilly handle it." Bella said, looking at her oldest daughter, referring to her ability. Lilly internally sighed in dismay. "Remember what I said, you guys are to leave them alone. No funny business. I mean it. Promise me?"

"We promise." Her kids said in unison.

"You too, Mia. No loopholes." Bella said.

"I promise." Mia said.

"And don't make Des do anything against them either."

"I'm not comfortable with her being with them, as it is." AJ said.

"Okay then, time to go to school." Bella said. The kids got up and put their plates in the sink and headed out. Each of them hugged their mom and grabbed their bags before they left.

"Stay strong." Mia whispered to Bella, giving her a hug.

"I will be." Bella whispered.

And they went off, dreading to see the Cullens.

 _'_ _Remember guys, don't talk to them unless you have no choice, don't mention mom and don't give away anything that could make them suspicious.'_ EJ said to everyone.

 _'_ _No need to tell us twice.'_ Allison said.

 _'_ _You know, I just realised that we have absolutely no idea what they look like.'_ Mason piped in.

 _'_ _They have topaz or black eye color, pale skin and they will attract everyones' attention. Not so hard to miss.'_ AJ said.

 _'_ _Not that it matters.'_ Lilly added.

 _'_ _Here we are.'_ Mia said as they reached the school.

 _'_ _Allie, give Mia a heartbeat.'_ EJ said.

 _'_ _On it.'_

A few seconds later, the hybrids could hear a soft heartbeat from Mia. Luckily for them, they already decided at the beginning of the school to disguise Mias' topaz eyes by Nessies' illusion to make her blend in more. They were light brown, they colour they use to be when Mia was still human.

They then reached their school parking lot. It was easy for them to spot the Cullens as everyone was gathered around one area. The hybrids parked in a space far away from the Cullen vehicles, which lucky for them was free.

Just as they were about to leave the car, Renesmee spotted the Cullen kids walked to their school and widened her eyes.

 _'_ _Guys, wait!'_ She exclaimed.

 _'_ _What is it?'_ Lilly asked.

 _'_ _I can tell which one of the guys is our biological dad.'_ Nessie said.

 _'_ _What?'_ The others asked.

 _'_ _Look at the Cullen kids.'_

The others did so and realised what she was talking about.

 _'_ _Whoa! EJ's a miniature version of him.'_ Mason said.

 _'_ _We don't look that much alike!'_ EJ denied.

 _'_ _Now's not the time to be in denial, E. They will definitely notice this.'_ Lilly said.

 _'_ _Now what?'_ AJ asked.

 _'_ _I got an idea. Mason, come to my window.'_ EJ ordered.

Mason was confused, but complied. EJ rolled his window and gestured for his brother to come closer and as soon as he did so, EJ tried to snatch his cap!

"Hey!" Mason exclaimed. His reflexes were fast enough to get the other end of the cap right after EJ snatched it.

"I need something to cover my hair, and you're the only one who has a cap. Now give it!" EJ said, pulling at the cap.

"No way! This is my favourite cap!" MJ retorted, pulling it back.

"Come on, Mason. Would you rather sacrifice your cap or let the Cullens stare at us all day." Lilly said.

Reluctantly, Mason let go of his cap, allowing EJ to put it on his head. "After today, you get your own cap." Mason said.

"Fine." EJ agreed getting out of the car. They then made went to school where they were joined by Des.

"Hey, did you see the Cullens?" She asked. "One of the guys looked like-"

"Please don't say it." EJ begged. "I look nothing like him."

"Uh, I was going to say one of the guys looked like he lives in the gym but..." That made the others laugh, knowing Des was referring to the big, muscular guy of the group. "Isn't that Masons' cap?" Des asked, pointing to the cap EJ was wearing.

"It definitely is." Mason grumbled, walking away from the group. Mia went after him.

"He'll be fine." AJ assured his girlfriend. He gave her a kiss and then went after Mason to their class.

The others also separated, leaving Des, Lilly and Allie to go to their class. "So how are you guys holding up?" Des asked the two girls, referring to the situation.

"Honestly, not happy about this at all, but we'll manage it." Lilly answered.

"The less contact we have, the better." Allie added, as they took their seats.

She spoke way too soon because once everyone settled in class and the teacher came in, the door opened again and in came two girls; beautiful blonde supermodel and an equally beautiful, short girl.

 _'_ _Oh boy.'_ Lilly thought to Allie.

"Hi, Mr. Turner?" The shorter girl asked. The teacher nodded.

"Hi, you must be the two new girls." Mr. Turner said.

"Yep, my name is Alice Cullen and this is my adopted sister Rosalie Hale." The pixie-like girl said.

"Okay, there are two seats in the back row you two can take." The teacher said.

The two girls nodded and made their way to the back of the class. The boys in the class were openly staring at the two girls beauty while the girls, except for three of them, were looking at them with envy. Lilly silently scoffed, looking unimpressed while Allie and Des ignored the two new girls. The teacher then continued on explaining the new math concept.

 _'_ _Do you think the others also have classes with the rest of the Cullens?'_ Allie asked Lilly.

 _'_ _Let's see.'_ Lilly answered. They then mentally contacted the others.

 _'_ _Guys! We have Rosalie and Alice in our class. Is anyone in the same class with the other Cullens?'_ Lilly asked.

 _'_ _MJ and I don't have anyone in our class.'_ AJ said.

 _'_ _I have Emmett in my class. And he is looking at me with suspicion.'_ Mia reported.

 _'_ _He can't be suspicious. Not with Nessie and my illusions.'_ Allie reassured.

 _'_ _Still, be careful Mia.'_ Mason warned.

 _'_ _Nessie and I have a class with Jasper and him. And I think they know something is up.'_ EJ said.

 _'_ _What?!'_ The others said.

 _'_ _How can you tell?'_ Lilly asked.

 _'_ _EJ and I can hear what they are saying. He has been listening to peoples' thoughts on how he resembles EJ so much that they look like brothers._ ' Nessie said. _'They are also talking about how I look very familiar.'_

 _'_ _You are a spitting image of mom. Maybe they are talking about her.'_ Allie suggested.

 _'_ _They better not be saying anything bad about her!'_ Lilly said.

"Lillian!" A voice called, breaking the communication. Lilly snapped up and saw her teacher looking at her. "Maybe you would like to try to solve this equation?"

Lilly looked up at the board and saw that her teacher had written down an equation that may look tough in a human's eyes, but for Lilly she could do it in her sleep.

Lilly plastered a smile on her face. "Of course." She said, getting up.

She looked at the equation longer than necessary. "Wow that looks like a tough one." She admitted, though she was lying.

"Well, try your best." Her teacher encouraged.

Lilly grabbed the chalk and, and after pausing for a few seconds just for show, she quickly solved the equation perfectly.

 _'_ _Quick! Look at Mr. Turners' face! I want to see his reaction.'_ Mason pleaded.

Lilly decided to do so and was met with her teachers' shocked reaction as he tried to take in what she did.

 _'_ _Hah! Priceless! That never gets old!'_ Mason said, mentally snickering.

 _'_ _Mason, get your mind back to your own class.'_ Lilly said.

 _'_ _But it's so boring in here!'_ Mason complained.

 _'_ _Too bad.'_ With that Lilly shut her mind off from her brother, much to her brothers' dismay. Out of curiosity, Lilly decided to go back to Masons' mind to see if he was actually focusing on the lesson. Masons' mind was still open to her, so she was able to look in and hear her brother mentally singing the song 'Shut Up and Dance' by Walk the Moon. ( **A/N: I don't own that song or the band** ).

Mentally shaking her head, she left Masons' mind and turned her attention back to her teacher. "Looks like it wasn't as difficult as I thought it was." Lilly said to her teacher, as she placed the chalk back before returning to her seat. Her teacher was still staring at the blackboard trying to find a mistake in there, but no luck. While Lilly sat back down, she heard some boys whispering about her being "both beautiful and smart". She sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes discreet enough so a full human wouldn't notice. If only Embry was here with her. She sighed as she touched the chain of her necklace, which had her wedding ring on it to avoid attention and gossip.

 _'_ _Everyone, keep an eye and ear out for the Cullens. I think they might be starting to get suspicious of us, at least of me and Nessie.'_ EJ warned his siblings.

 _'_ _Got it!'_ The others replied.

Soon lunchtime came and the hybrids, Des and Mia grabbed their lunch and joined their other friends at their usual tables. Because of their lack of thirst for human blood, or perfect control of in Mia's case, the Swan kids like to make friends with normal humans whenever they start in a new high school so that they could blend in more.

They were having their usual conversations until the doors to the cafeteria opened and in walked the five Cullen kids. All conversations stopped and all eyes were on the five mysterious and beautiful new kids. Immediately the whispering began and the Cullens walked in the room nonchalantly.

The only ones who were staring at them in awe were the Swan kids and Des. Unfortunately for them, they had to put up with their less-knowing friends gushing about the Cullens "Wow! Is it even possible to be that insanely gorgeous?" Kylie sighed.

"Is there anything about them that's _not_ perfect?" Andrea wondered.

'There's a lot.' EJ thought to himself mentally. He refused to look at them, because he knew that if he did he would give a deadly glare to them which will draw even more attention to him and his family.

The Cullens quickly got their food (obviously for show) and sat down at a table far away from everyone.

"Be right back." Mia said picking up her tray. Like the Cullens, she too was not touching her food, but thanks to Nessies' illusions, it looked like she ate everything on her tray and enjoyed it. She went to throw her food in the trash-can which was near the Cullens. She set her tray and turned to rejoin her table, when she bumped into a pixie-haired girl.

"Oh, I am so sorry about that." Alice said.

Shocked, Mia quickly regained her composure and faked a smile. "No it's fine. I wasn't looking."

Alice then offered her hand. "My name is Alice Cullen. And you are?"

Mia shook her hand. "Amelia Parker. But call me Mia." When they moved here, the Swan Coven decided to have different last names. For their cover story, Bella, Allie, Nessie and Mason are the Taylor siblings who lost their parents in a tragedy. In the orphanage, they met the Parker siblings, EJ, Lilly, AJ and Mia where the two groups bonded. Soon the time came when Bella turned the legal age where she could take herself and her siblings out of the orphanage, but they decided to take the Parker siblings with them as well, due to their closeness and because Mia and Mason started dating. They moved to Port Angeles where they met Jake, Embry, Leah and Seth.

"It was nice meeting you Alice but I should be heading back to my table now." Mia said, walking away before Alice could say anything else.

As soon as she came to the table, she was bombarded with her other human friends.

"We saw you talking to one of them. What did she say?"

"What is she like? Is she friendly?"

"Is she single?"

"Hey!" Mason said, getting everyone at their tables' attention. "As you guys just witnessed, they only talked for a few seconds. There's no way Mia could've gotten a lot of information in that time, so leave her alone!" He said.

"Yeah, he's right. I didn't get that much information." Mia said.

The other kids were dismayed, but let it go and continued to talk about the new kids, unaware that they are easily heard.

 _'_ _Mia, Alice bumped into you on purpose. She saw you walking to the trash-can, got up and walked straight at you.'_ Mason said, getting worried.

 _'_ _They can't be suspicious of me can they?'_ Mia wondered.

 _'_ _They shouldn't, because with Allie and Nessies' illusion, you look like a normal human. We just need to keep an eye on them.'_ Mason said. Mia nodded.

 _'_ _Well, even if it was a set-up, the jokes on them because I now have the ability to see the future._ ' Mia said feeling triumph.

 _'_ _That's good. That can definitely help us.'_ Mason said.

And so the Swan Coven continued on the rest of the day keeping an eye and ear out for the Cullens. Finally school ended and they went back home. Des went back to her place to get ready for dinner with her parents and their friends.

Mason dropped onto the couch. "Whew. We actually survived that." He then remembered something. "I want my cap back!" EJ took off the cap and tossed it at MJ before he sat on another sofa as well.

"That was the most exhausting thing I have ever done." He said.

Mason then noticed Mia staring off into space. "Is something wrong Mia?" He asked.

"I'm trying to use my new power I got from Alice and look for our future, but my visions look blurry." Mia asked.

"Is there something wrong with the ability?" AJ asked.

"I don't think that's possible. That's never happened with Mia before." Lilly said. "Maybe you should talk about this with mom. She may know more about Alice's ability."

"Too bad that the one person who would know about this is the one person we can't ask." Renesmee said, referring to the psychic herself, Alice Cullen.

"You know what? I think we need something to get our minds off this situation." Allie suggested. "How about a movie marathon night when mom comes back?"

Everyone perked up at that. "Great idea!" Renesmee said, taking the car keys from Lillian. "I'll go get the snacks and movies."

"Get some pizza as well." Lillian said, before Nessie left.

"I'll come with you." AJ said, getting up.

"I'll text mom." Allie said, getting out her phone.

"I am going to prepare some lasagne." Mia said going to the kitchen.

"Love you!" Mason exclaimed, knowing how delicious Mias' lasagne are.

The kids were all getting comfortable and excited for their movie marathon night, until EJ sensed something that made him stiffen.

"Guys." He said, getting everyones' attention. He jerked his head towards the door leading to the forest. The others were confused until they sensed it.

There were seven vampires walking towards their house, and the Swan kids had a good idea who they were.


	4. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight**

 **Chapter 4: Suspicions:**

 _(Takes place immediately after school)_

Two cars pulled up in front of a mansion located opposite from the Swan mansion and five vampire teens walked out, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. They just finished school and it was the same as the other thousands of times they have been to school, except for one thing.

"I'm going to call Carlisle." Alice said, getting her phone.

"Why are you calling, Carlisle? Is everything okay?" Esme said walking into the living room.

"For now, everything's fine, but we notice somethings in school that we need to discuss with both of you." Jasper answered.

All five kids noticed the abnormalities. They might have been small enough to go unnotice, but not for the Cullen kids. Not with their vampire instincts and their need to keep a sharp eye out for anything that could be a threat.

"He's on his way." Alice said, after she closed her phone.

10 minutes later, another car came at their house and Carlisle was inside the house a second later.

"I'm here. So what's going on? Did anything happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Let's move this to the dining room." Alice said.

They went to the dining room and took their seats, except for Edward who decided to stand.

"Now explain what's going on." Carlisle said.

"When we came to the school we saw a girl who might be be a vampire." Rosalie said.

"Might be?" Esme questioned.

"It's so strange. If you look at her from afar, she looks like a normal human. She has light brown eyes and a even saw her eating human food like it wasn't disgusting. But her scent tells a different story, it smells just like a vampire. There is no scent of blood on her." Alice explained. "I bumped into her and shook her hand, we at the same temperature."

"Maybe she is a vampire, but she has a power that makes look human." Carlisle suggested.

"Great, now we have to deal with another vampire in the same town as us and we just moved here." Rosalie complained.

"She might not be a threat. If she lives here and goes to high school. She might be a vegetarian vampire like us." Carlisle said.

"That's if she's a vampire. If we confront her and tell her what we are, what will keep her from telling everyone?" Rosalie argued.

"Look, we don't know for sure if she is a vampire, but we are certain that she's not human. There's is definitely something different about her." Jasper said.

"What's her name?" Esme asked.

"Amelia Parker." Emmett answered. "And it's not just her. I heard she has other siblings with her. Their names are Anthony, EJ and Lillian. And she also has adopted siblings named Allison, Renesmeeand Mason."

"And the others are like her?" Carlisle questioned.

"Well not exactly." Jasper answered. "They look and smell more human than she does, but they are also different from the other humans."

"Assuming they are humans. They are the first humans we've seen who were not drawn in by our appearances. Like they already knew better not to. Plus, I couldn't see their future and Edward couldn't read their minds." Alice said.

That brought their attention to Edward, who hasn't said a single word since the meeting started. "Edward!" Carlisle called, getting his eldest sons' attention. "You couldn't read their minds?"

"N-no, not at all." Edward answered. "I tried to, but it felt I was being blocked. As if…" He trailed off because he couldn't finish that sentence.

 _It was as if he was trying to read Bella's mind._

Edward took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It has been forty-five years and it still felt like it was yesterday when he met Isabella Marie Swan. Every single memory he has with her is permanently etched into his brain. Including the night of Bella's 18th birthday. His mind then came to the moment where he walked Bella to the forest and left her there. He had no idea how he was able to pull it off or why he didn't stay back to make sure Bella got out of the woods after that. All he knew was that after forty-five years, he still loves her. Even if she has grown old and possibly moved on.

He also knew that he wasn't the only one affected by the departure. Everyone in his family saw Bella as another member of their family and they weren't the same without her. Carlisle would often busy himself with his job, even though he made an effort to not completely neglect his family, Esme would lament on the loss of her daughter when she was alone, Emmett was not laugh so much as he use to, Jasper is stuck dealing with everyone melancholy over missing Bella along with his own and although Alice still shops, she never does it as enthusiastically as she used to with Bella. Even Rosalie was affected. Yes it was true that she was never welcoming towards Bella, but that didn't mean she hated the human. She was more cautious of her, wanting to look out for her family and mostly she envied Bella. The reason Rosalie envied her was because Bella had a chance to grow old, be human and have kids, something Rosalie would give anything to have. The blonde vampire would sometimes close her eyes and remember her human life when she visited her best friend and held her baby. She would remember the cute dimples and the curly and sigh.

The family slowly got better over the years, but just barely.

"Edward." A voice called, bringing Edward out of his thoughts. He turned to see that it was Rosalie this time who broke him out of his thoughts. "Pay attention, this is serious."

"W-what were you saying?" Edward asked.

"There was another girl with them, according to the others' she's hundrend percent human. Could you read her thoughts?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, her name is Desiree Johnson. She is dating Anthony Parker."

"Assuming that there is something going on with that family, do you think this Deseree girl is in on it?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know for sure, but she is definitely hiding something. Her mind seemed to be too focus on random thoughts. It's the same way you guys do when you're trying to block a particular thought from me." Edward said.

"That is crazy! Why would she hide it from her mind?!" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"She wouldn't unless she somehow knows that Edward or someone could read her mind." Rosalie inferred.

"Come to think of it, she was the only one besides the Taylors and the Parkers to not be drawn in by our looks. I've never seen a human like that. It's like she knew better than to do that and she was trying to avoid us." Alice said.

"There was a feeling of weariness coming from her that she was trying to fight away and stay calm." Jasper noted.

Carlisle thought about it for a moment before saying. "Those are all interesting points, but we need to remember that these are all just assumptions. For all we know, they could be normal people and we're being paranoid. For now, just keep your eyes and ears opened."

Rosalie started at her adopted father in disbelief. "What that's it? We have to face a possibilty of another vampire, a human who might know our secret and six kids who might not be human and might not be vampires, and you want to let this slide?!"

"There's nothing else we can do, Rosalie. We don't really know for sure if those kids are different. We shouldn't do anything until we know for sure something is up." Carlisle said, and everyone knew that, that was the final word.

Rose grumbled, not happy with the decision, but made no complaints.

"Come on, Rosie. If these kids are threats than we can take them on easily." Emmett said, chuckling.

Rosalie wasn't ammused as she walked out of the dining room and off to hers and Emmetts' bedroom. Emmett followed her after that. Alice and Jasper went out hunting and Carlisle and Esme went to play chess in the living room. Edward joined them a few minutes later and slumped down on the sofa without a word. His eyes went to the piano, an instrument that remained unplayed for a very long time. He sighed, remembering the last time he played the piano. Sometimes he wondered if he ever made the right decision leaving Bella. He wondered where she was, did she have a job, was she with someone…

The last question was too painful for him to think.

Everyday, he would stare off in space, trying to imagine what the day would be like if Bella was with them, if he hadn't left Bella, if maybe he stayed with her and just accept the fact that Bella couldn't have a normal life with him and his family. Maybe their relationship would have survive, they could have gotten married and Bella could have been turned into a vampire by now.

He shook himself out of that thought. He couldn't be selfish. This is her life, he was talking about. She has the opportunity to grow old, become a mother and a grandmother, have a normal life and not be stuck with having to go to high school and college every few decades. She has a chance neither he nor anyone else in the family had and he has no right to come in a take that away from her.

So he stuck by his promise and made sure it was like they never existed to her. He even made up a lie and told her that he no longer loved her, not wanting to keep up the façade, so that she could move on from him. He felt the pain as soon as he left her in the forest and it was still with him, but he endured it because it was his decision and there was no turning back.

Esme looked at her eldest son with worry and sadness. This was not the first time she was seeing this from Edward and she knew exactly what was causing this. She knew from that moment in Forks when Edward started playing the piano again that Bella was not just another human, definitely not to Edward. She could tell by the light in Edwards' eyes whenever he talked about her that she was definitely someone special to him, everyone in the family could tell. So the morning after Bellas' eighteenth birthday, when Edward came in announced that they need to leave Forks and Bella, he was of course met with a lot of objections from everyone except for Jasper, who was too focused on his guilt for how Bellas' birthday ended and managing all the emotions from his family. This debate lasted all night, which didn't really matter for the Cullens as they never needed sleep since their transformation, but eventually Edward managed to convince his family that Bella would be better off without them and they got ready to leave. Not the rest of the Cullens were wondering if they made the right decision.

Carlisle saw where his wife was looking and could immediately tell what she was thinking. He grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze to offer her comfort. Esme responded with a smile that did not completely meet her eyes.

Another voice, or rather mind, then broke Edward out of his own thoughts.

 _'_ _Edward quick! Call the others and get them to come over here!'_ Alice alerted.

Edward immediately got up, which caught Carlisle and Esmes' attention. "Is everything okay, Edward?" Esme asked.

"It's Alice. She said she wants us all to come to her and Jasper right away." Edward answered before turning to the stairs of their house. "Emmett! Rosalie! Both of you get down here now!"

A few seconds later, Emmett and Rosalie were downstairs, with Emmett buttoning his shirt. "Dude, this better be important, since it interrupted Rosie and my 'alone time'." Emmett said.

Edward cringed as he did his best to avoid his adopted brother and sisters' mind. "Alice says we need to go to her and Jasper now."

Without wasting a second, the five Cullens ran out to where Jasper and Alice were.

"Any idea why Alice called us?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"No, but it sounded urgent." Edward replied.

They soon arrived to where Alice and Jasper were. "What's wrong? Are you two okay?" Carlisle asked his adopted kids.

"We're fine, but check out the area." Jasper said, pointing to the path in front of him. "Notice anything about the scents hanging around it?"

The other Cullens, except for Alice, inhaled the scent and while Carlisle and Esme were confused, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward immediately understood what the two were talking about.

"Those scents…" Emmett trailed off.

"It's the same ones from the Taylor and Parker siblings." Edward finished for his brother.

"But I thought people don't come to the forest because it is full of wild animals." Esme said.

"Apparently some people do come here." Jasper said.

"These scents are definitely recent." Carlisle noted. "They might still be here."

"One way to find out." Rosalie said, before she took off to follow the scents.

"Rosalie, wait!" Esme said, before she and the other Cullens flew off to join the blonde hair girl.

After a few seconds, Rosalie finally stopped, allowing the others to catch up to her.

"Seriously, Rosalie? What were you going to do if you found those kids? Stalk them? What if they saw us using our speed?!" Alice chastisized.

But Rosalie didn't listen to her. Instead she pointed ahead of her. "Look."

The rest of her family did so and were surprised to see and mansion in the middle of the forest. And what made them more curious about it was that, that mansion was where the scents of the mysterious family was the strongest.

"Now they have a house far away from the town. Doesn't that make it more suspicious now?" Rosalie pointed out.

"Maybe we could meet them and see what they are like." Esme suggested.

Carlisle considered. "Yes we can do that, but listen, we need to give them the benefit of doubt. We can't go barging in and be suspicious of them. Which means no glaring at them, especially you Rosalie." He said sternly.

Rosalie just nodded, not saying anything.

Carlisle then turned back to the house. "Then let's go."


	5. Meeting the Cullens

**A/N: I'm back! I'm taking the follows, favourites and reviews I have so far as a good sign and continuing on with this story the way it is. Was a little stuck when typing down this chapter, but I managed to work it out in the end. :) So Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight**

 **Chapter 5: Meeting the Cullens**

None of the Swan kids moved as they heard the Cullens approach their house, until EJ snapped them out of it.

 _'_ _Guys quick! Move around! Do something! Don't just stand like statues. The Cullens have full vampire senses!'_

That snapped everyone out of their daze as they pretend to do something while having their mental conversation.

 _'_ _Why do they have to have a house closer to ours?'_ Mason wondered.

 _'_ _What are we going to do now? They're already suspicious of us!'_ Mia said.

 _'_ _Lilly can't you just, you know, send them away?'_ Allie asked.

 _'_ _I can only compel a person one at a time. It won't work.'_ Lilly explained.

 _'_ _Guys, calm down! Remember what mom said. We do nothing. We act like this is just a regular visit. I really hate to say this, but it means welcoming them in and talking with them.'_ EJ declared.

 _'_ _Do we have to?'_ Mason whined.

 _'_ _No other choice. They're right in front of our house.'_ EJ said.

 _'_ _Who wants to go deal with them?'_ Lilly asked.

 _'_ _I can go. I can put my acting skills into good use now.'_ Allie volunteered.

 _'_ _Mia, don't forget to disguise yourself. Nessie's not here.'_ EJ reminded.

 _'_ _Oh, that's right.'_ A few seconds later, Mia's eye colour was the same as it was in school. Allie also made sure to give her a heartbeat.

Right after that the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who could be here at this time." Allie wondered out loud, although it was an act because she knew the Cullens can hear her. "I'll go see."

She opened the door and pulled off a surprised but welcoming façade. "Oh, hi there. What brings you guys here?"

Carlisle stepped forward. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme. I believe you know my kids from school, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Edward."

It took a lot for Allie not to break out of character. "These five? Of course I know them. They're the talk of the school, being the new kids and all. My name is Allison Taylor, by the way. And not to be rude or anything but that doesn't explain why you guys are here."

"Well we also have a house in this area. We decided to do some exploring and we stumbled upon your house and got curious. After all, there aren't many houses around here." Esme explained in a genuine, kind voice.

Allison found it hard not to give a insincere smile to Esme. "Well, what can I say? My family and I are real nature lovers. So would you guys like to come inside?"

"We loved to." Carlisle said as he and his family stepped inside the mansion.

"This is a really nice home." Alice complimented.

"Thanks, the contractors really did a good job with this." Allie said, smiling at her own private joke as it was her and her family who redid the entire place from it's cabin form. "How about I give you a tour around?"

The Cullen family nodded at her offer and she took them to the living room to where the others were. "Here we have the living room and these are my other siblings, EJ (who raced to get a cap from his room while Allie answered the door), Mason, Lilly…" She said pointing to each of her siblings in the room. She then pointed to the girl in the kitchen. "And Mia. Guys these are the Cullens. You already know five of them and these two are their adopted parents, Carlisle and Esme."

"Nice to meet you." Mia said from the kitchen.

The others just smiled (fake smiles of course) and nodded.

"And the two others, Nessie and AJ, are out for a while. Won't be back till later."

"Woah! You guys have a wall filled with tv screens!" Emmett exclaimed looking at the sight in front of him.

"Well, we figured having more tv screens is lot better than having seven people arguing over what to watch." Mason answered casually.

Edward internally groaned as he heard Emmetts' thoughts on getting more tv's for their house. He's going to have to keep an eye on his brother for a while.

Allie noticed Carlisle looking observing Mia in the kitchen as she prepared some food. The raven-haired girl quickly grabbed his attention with a clap. "Okay, so moving on with the tour. This way."

Allison continued to show the Cullen family the different rooms in their house. She then reached to Bella's room upstairs. "And this is our m-." Cough. "Sisters' room."

"Sisters'?" Alice questioned. "I thought we've seen all your sisters rooms."

"Well this is our oldest sisters' room. Her name is Isobel." Allie said, making sure to pronounce her name clearly. She decided to give little connection to Bella Swan as possible. "She goes to college and she is our legal guardian."

"Oh. Well we would love to meet your other sister." Esme said smiling.

What she and the other Cullens didn't know was that downstairs a certain animal shifting hybrid and a mind manipulation hybrid had a strong urge to come up and tell them to leave Bella alone, only to be held back by a telekinetic hybrid.

"Well, she finishes very late today so I don't think there will be time to meet her." Allie lied.

Carlisle frowned, as if he could detect the lie, but just said. "Oh well, maybe next time."

'Yeah right, there is definitely not going to be a next time. Not while we're here.' EJ thought, his eyes narrowing.

Just then Lillys' phone blinged, indicating that she got a message. That kept her from glaring at the stairs as she rushed to her phone, thinking that it was Embry texting her. She read the message and her eyes widened. She immediately raced up the stairs before her brother and sister-in-law could stop and joined the group. As she approached the Cullens and Allison she walked to Carlisle postioning herself so that she could only face him and not the rest of his family. "Well it's been great having you guys here, but it's getting late. You guys should probably head out now, this is the time where the animals love roaming around and they're not really friendly." She said, mainly to Carlisle, her eyes turning purple. Allison was the only one who noticed this and raised her eyebrows in confusion. Carlisle nodded, his eyes having a far away look.

"You're right." He said. "We need to get going now."

"But Carlisle-" Rosalie started to whisper, thinking that the two Swan girls wouldn't be able to hear, but Carlisle cut her off.

"We should leave now." He said, not in a forceful tone but enough that there was no room for discussion.

Rosalie was clearly pissed off at leaving when they didn't get the chance to find out more of this strange family. Edward was confused, as he had looked into his adopted fathers' mind and saw that it was cloud in purple. He looked at Lillian, whose eyes have returned to their normal colour. The rest of the family was non-chalant as they left the house.

"It was nice meeting you all. I do hope we meet again." Esme said in a kind motherly tone that once again, no one could hate.

"Let's see." EJ said, having no trouble keeping any hint of malice out of his voice.

The Cullens then left the mansion. As soon as they were at a safe distance, they all ran back to their house except for Carlisle and Edward.

"Carlisle, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Back at their place, there was only the colour purple in your mind." Edward explained.

Carlisle tried to think about it, but couldn't come up with anything. "I don't know, Edward. Honestly, my mind went blank for a minutes which has never happened before. I'm going to look into it when we get home." He said before he ran back.

Edward took one last look at the mansion before him, before he joined his family.

The Swan kids waited till all the Cullens left before speaking. "Did you really use your power to manipulate Carlisle into leaving?" Masen asked, overhearing the conversation and knowing the signs of his sisters' ability all too well.

"I thought we agreed we were going to be civil towards them." Allie said.

"We did promise Bella we wouldn't use our powers on them." Mia pointed out.

"I don't know what you guys have a problem with this. She saved us from the prying eyes of the Cullen family." EJ said, now feeling relieved.

"I also saved us from a disaster." Lilly said, holding up her cell phone. "Mom just texted me telling me her class ended early and she is on her way home as we speak. And there are worse ways to kick them out, right Masen?"

"Yep." Masen said, thinking of the possible plans. He kept his mind open, allowing his siblings and his wife to look in on the plans causing them to raise their eyebrows at him.

"All of them are worthy of being in the Swan Chronicles." Allie commented.

"I just can't believe they came by. The nerve of them!" Lilly ranted. "They do their best to isolate themselves from everyone so why can't they isolate themselves from us?! And why do they even have to come here of all places at this time?! They could go to Alaska or China or even the Forks, the scene of the crime!"

"We can't spend our time questioning the whys and hows of things." Mia said c

Soon, Bella came home as well as Nessie and AJ. Luckily, the Cullens didn't come by again, but that didn't mean the three of them didn't notice the seven new scents around their house Obviously, they knew who it belonged to, but none of them brought it up, not wanting to ruin the movie marathon night.


	6. The Fight

**A/N: Hey, I know it's been two weeks since I last updated and I am sorry for that.**

 **To Angelik Angel: Thank you for the advice. I appreciate it. :) Clearly I am not following some of the advice but I do hope I compensated that with this chapter.**

 **Also there is a Grey's Anatomy reference somewhere in this chapter (do not own that show). Shout out in the next chapter if you find it.**

 **Chapter 6: The Fight**

The weekend passed by and the Swan family had no more contact with any of the Cullen family and they were glad for that. They made sure to carefully check their surroundings, making sure there was not a Cullen at least fifty feet away from their house. Soon Monday morning came.

Surprisingly, Renesmee was the first hybrid to wake up.

"Good morning, sweetie. Didn't expect you to be the first one up." Bella said while she and Mia prepared breakfast.

"Yeah, well it's one of those rare mornings." Nessie commented. "I'm going to step out a talk to Jake."

"Okay, well be careful and be back in time for breakfast." Bella said.

"Okay." Nessie said taking her cell phone with her.

She was about to run to her favourite spot to call Jake, when she suddenly realised that, that spot is probably in the path of the Cullens home. Quickly, she went to the garage and got her motorcycle out and rode near Port Angeles out in the sun.

Making sure to keep her mind close to her siblings, Nessie dialed Jakes' number.

Jake answered at the first ring. "Hey, honey."

Nessie smiled at her husbands' voice. "Hey, yourself. How are you? How's everything in La Push?"

"It's going good. We're making progress with the new wolves. Slow progress, but progress." Jake replied.

"That's good to hear." Nessie said.

There was a pause until Jake spoke again. "Hey, Ness, you know how much I love talking to you every chance I get, but right now I have a feeling that you didn't just call me for a casual conversation."

Nessie sighed. Her husband knew her too well. "Yeah, it's about the Cullens."

Renesmee had a secret that no one in her family, except for Jacob and Allison, knew. Secretly, she always used to dream that this moment would come. The moment where she and her family would finally meet their biological dad and his family. Yes, she listened to her mothers' story where he broke her heart and left her in a forest, but she also listened to the part where her mom told the amazing times they spent together, how she fell deep in love, how she would feel safe in his arms when she slept, how she loved every moment she spent with him and his family. Renesmee knew a feeling like that would not just go away over the years and she was hoping that Edward was still in love with her mom and that it was all just an act, but…well….Renesmee knew very well that wouldn't excuse him for what he did.

She internally sighed. She wished it wasn't so complicated. She wished Edward didn't leave, that both her parents stayed happy together, she wished that her dad could have hold her atleast one time while she showed him her thoughts, she wished her siblings didn't hate the Cullen family so much, she wished for her family to be complete. She wished for a lot of things, all things that couldn't come through.

Allison was the only one in her siblings to whom she could confide this deep secret to. Allie may not agree with her, but she is open-minded and understanding. EJ and Lillian would not have understood at all and would spent hours telling her how insane the thought is. Mason, although chill and carefree, does go into overprotective brother mood when he needs to, so he would also disagree with her. Anthony would tell her that they have survived this long without the Cullen family and they can easily keep this up for the rest of their existence. Mia would be understanding, but she would also tell Mason as the couple never keep secrets from each other.

Jacob definitely understands her and being the caring husband he is, is supportive of her and never judges her, though he does hate Edward for hurting his best friend. The rest of the wolves wouldn't be that understanding.

And then there's her mom. There was no way she can tell this to her. Over the years, her mom has grown and matured to be a strong independent women, but it was clear that she wasn't over Edward. Confiding in her would hurt her. And it would also make her think that everything she has done so far for her kids wasn't good enough, which was far from the truth.

Renesmee had no idea what to do.

"Nessie." Jacob said on the phone. "Look I know it's tough for you being at the crossroads, and I'm not going to pretend that I want the same thing because we both know that's a lie, but for now just give this whole situation some time, don't rush into anything just yet or you may regret this. The best thing to do is to be there for your mom and siblings and let time sort out this mess."

"You're probably right." Nessie said, running her fingers through her hair. "I really wish you were here."

"Me too." Jake replied sadly.

Nessie checked her watch. "I have to go for breakfast, Jake. I'll call you during lunch, okay?"

"Okay, Ness. Good luck. Take care now."

Nessie smiled on the phone. "Take care now." She replied back. She closed the phone and drove back to her house where the rest of her siblings were already eating.

"Glad you're back Nessie. You better hurry up and take some waffles before Mason eats them all." Bella said.

"Yeah, quick! Mason just ate his sixth waffle. One more and he'll pass the point of no return." Anthony joked.

"I think it's way too late for that." EJ joined in.

Mason simply replied by pointing his fork at both his brothers. He then notice the waffle still at the other end of the fork and ate it.

Nessie smiled. She may wished to have her complete family with her, but she is still happy with the family she has. Jacob's right she doesn't need to rush into anything.

It wasn't long till the kids met up with Des at school. The whole day, they made sure to stay away from the Cullen kids, making sure to walk the opposite way when they got a spotted one of the Cullens or pretend they just didn't notice any of them.

It was going fine until the lunch break.

It was a few minutes after the bell rang and most of the students went to the cafeteria. Des had finished getting her stuff from her locker when her phone vibrated, indicating she got a text message.

She walked down the empty hall with her phone in her hand and checked the message.

 **Since it's my turn to choose our date, I say we go for dinner at the new Italian restaurant. It's on me and no arguments! Xxx-** A.J

She smiled and shook her head. She has made it clear to him that she had more than enough money to contribute to their dates, but A.J can still be persistent in wanting to pay for most of their dates, stating he had no problem with the money as long as he got to be with her.

"Vampires can be the perfect gentlemen." Des said softly to herself.

"What was that?!" A voice demanded behind her, catching Des off guard.

The human girl turned around and saw none other than Rosalie Hale at the other end of the hall with a serious look on her face. There was no doubt, with her vampire hearing, she heard what Desiree said to herself.

"What was what?" Des asked, fienging ignorance.

"You know what I mean. I heard you say vampires can be the perfect gentlemen." Rosalie said, stalking forward.

"Maybe I said that, maybe I didn't. But I'm pretty sure I spoke in a low voice and there is no way you could hear that from all the way over there." Des pointed out while slowly moving back, trying to find a way out.

"Don't act all innocent here. I know there is something going on with you and that family you hang out with, so start talking!" Rosalie demanded.

By now, Des was panicking, trying to find a way out. "I have no idea what you are talking about and even if I did, I don't need to answer to you or your coven!" She immediately turned to run, but before she could her hand was caught in a vice grip.

"My coven?" Rosalie repeated, keeping a firm grip on Des wrist. Des than realised her mistake and struggled.

"It's a figure of speech. I don't know who think you are, but you better let go of me right now!" Des gritted out.

"Tell me exactly what the Taylors and the Parkers are and how much do you know." Rose demanded.

Before Des could retort to that, a sudden force grabbed Rosalie by her throat, making her release her hold on Des, and slammed her to the wall.

"I believed she said to let her go." Lillian snarled. She turned to Des. "Go to A.J." She gritted out, while keeping Rosalie pinned. The full vampire struggled to break free.

Without hesitation, Des turned and ran as fast as she could.

"I knew it. I knew there was something different about you and your family." Rosalie said as she broke from her hold.

Lilly narrowed her eyes. "Bravo, you noticed that. Guess you weren't too wrapped up in yourself as I thought."

Rosalie snarled and attacked Lilly, pinning her to the floor. "What are you?" She demanded.

"Like I'd ever tell you!" Lilly retorted punching Rose.

The two girls fought, throwing punches at each other until a teacher saw them.

"Hey! Stop this! In the principals' office now!" The teacher said breaking up the fight.

At the sight of the humans, both blonde girls held back their vampiric side and let themselves be taken to the office.

Outside the office, Rose and Lilly sat away from each other refusing to make eye contact. They were then joined by their respective siblings.

"Rosalie, are you out of your mind starting a fight! What were you thinking?!" Edward demanded.

"That girl and her family are not humans, Edward. I got confirmation." Rosalie defended.

"That doesn't mean you can just attack them!" Alice said.

"Hey!" EJ called out as he, AJ and MJ came up to the Cullen kids. "You try going after Des or Lilly or anyone else in our family, none of us will go easy on any of you."

"What are you guys." Rosalie demanded once again. "And don't say your humans, it's clear that you're not."

"Hey, you're in no position to be asking that, so how about you keep your mouth closed for once?" A.J retorted. He was clearly pissed at the fact the Rosalie went after Des and was trying to keep himself from punching the full vampire in the face.

"How about you back off!" Emmett threatened.

"Or what?" Mason challenged.

"Enough!" The principal Ms. Anderson said as she stepped out of her office. "There is enough fighting. I already notified your parents and your sister, they are on their way. I suggest you sit in silence and don't give me any more reason to suspend all of you." She threatened. As soon as the two families seperated, she went back into her office.

 _'_ _Now what are we going to do? They can't see mom.'_ Masen said.

 _'_ _We can get Nessie to cloak her.'_ EJ suggested.

 _'_ _No, mom just texted me and Mia telling us not to cloak her. She says it's time they found out.'_ Nessie said.

 _'_ _What! No! She can't do that!'_ EJ protested.

 _'_ _There's no other choice, she's here.'_ Allie said and surely there was a sound of a car pulling into a parking lot


	7. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight**

 **Chapter 7: Explanations**

Bella took a deep unnecessary breath, before she stepped out of her car. 'This is it. There's no turning back now.' She thought to herself. She knew that no matter how much she would, there would no avoiding the Cullens for long, especially after they came by to her house. She and her family knew very well that they did not come for a casual visit.

Honestly, she knew that she and her family were only delaying the inevitable.

But she wasn't terrified anymore. She was no longer feeling haunted by her past, not when she got so much as a result. She's a different person and she is ready to face the family who left her, even if they don't care for her anymore. Her only concern is that none of her children should be hurt by them.

She glanced across the parking lot and saw a black mercedes with two familiar scents. Carlisle and Esme were here as well. She took another deep breath. 'Time to face the music'

She stepped inside the building and made her way to the principals' office.

She stopped when she smelt the familiar scent of the Cullens.

'This is a bad idea, turn back!' Her mind said to her, but Bella just shook her head and continued walking.

Clearly the Cullens still remembered her, because as soon as she came in their sights, they froze. They looked at her, expressions mixed with complete and absolute shock and disbelief, as if they were seeing a ghost.

No one said anything, the Cullens were still shell-shocked by what they were seeing that they were wondering if this was an illusion.

The Swans were also silent, but for different reasons. EJ and Lilly sighed in annoyance, both of them wishing that their family were not in this situaiton. The others just watched silently, eyes moving between Bella and the Cullens, ready to jump in if necessary.

Then the principal came out. "Ah, Bella." She said "It's good to see you again, but I wish it was in a better situation. I would like you, Lillian, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme to step inside, please."

It threw the Cullens off even more when the principle addressed her, because the last they checked, _Bella_ was short for _Isabella_ and Allison clearly told them her sisters' name was _Isobel_. It can't be the Bella they knew, right?

Worldlessely, the five people stepped in the office after the principle.

The rest of the Cullens turned to the remaining Swans, but before they could say anything AJ lit a fire in his right hand. "Not one word." He threatened.

The four Cullens decided to drop it for now. There was enough trouble caused today.

"Now I'm sure you guys were made aware of what happened today." Ms. Anderson said to Esme, Carlisle and Bella.

"I did nothing wrong!" Lilly defended.

"She's right." Rose spoke up. "This wasn't her fault, it was mine. I- uh have some really bad anger issues and I decided to take on a friend of Lillys'. Lilly saw what I was doing and was just trying to stop me from hurting her." She explained.

The fake confession caught everyone off guard, including Lilly who certainly did not compel Rosalie to say that.

The teacher got over her surprise. "Oh, uh well is that true, Lilly?"

Wordlessely, Lilly nodded her head. She had no idea why Rosalie decided to take the blame but she didn't care as long as she didn't get in trouble. Besides, Rosalie did deserve it anyway.

"Oh well, then." Ms. Anderson said, composing herself. After all it's not often she deals with students who actually confesses to their crime right off the bat. "I can understand you defending your friend, but you know the policies against fighting in school, Lillian. You are suspended for the rest of the day. And as for you Rosalie, you are suspended for a week and as soon as you come back to school, you will be appointed mandatory sessions with the guidance counsellor to work on your anger control. You all are dismissed." She said, allowing the five to leave.

Bella and Lilly left the office first and rejoined their family. "You guys need to go on with the rest of your day. I don't want to hear about anymore confrontations." Bella instructed immediately.

"We didn't start anything. They're the ones who started it." Mason argued.

"And you guys are ending it. I am serious." Bella said sternly.

"Bella?" A voice whispered in disbelief from behind. Bella didn't need to turn around to know that it belonged to Edward.

She took a deep breath and turned around to face the Cullen family. "Hey guys." She said softly.

"How…?" Alice asked, dumbstruck.

"That's none of your business!" EJ retorted.

"EJ!" Bella warned. She turned to the Cullens "I'll explain, but not here. We can go to your house, right now."

"Wait, what?" Lilly asked, not expecting this. She was rather hoping that her mom would ignore the Cullens and leave, or have her manipulate them into forgetting what they saw.

"Lillian, you can take your car and head back to our place. The rest of you go back to your classes."

"Are you sure?" MJ asked, not liking this plan.

"Yes, Masen. Now go on. All of you." Bella replied.

The kids reluctantly went away, except for EJ and Lilly, who both look like they really want to protest their moms' idea. Bella noticed this.

"EJ, Lilly, trust me on this. I'll be okay. I know what I am doing." Bella reassured them.

Grudgingly, both EJ and Lilly left their mom with the Cullens, liking their moms' plan less and less as they walked away.

"Remember, no questions or comments until we get to your place." Bella reminded them as they walked out of the school.

Some might question why the Edward, Alice, Emmett and Jasper were leaving when school was not over yet. But when you've already proven to be a A plus student and have been to high school for centuries, they could have get out of school free cards whenever they wanted. It was plus that they were all gorgeous as well.

Finally, they made back to the Cullen mansion and as soon as they set foot there was an awkward silence. None of the Cullens knew what to say and Bella needed some time to gather her words.

Finally Bella decided to break the silence. "Just ask already."

"Who turned you?" Carlisle asked.

"Mia and no, she did not turn me against my will. It was a life and death situation at that time and I am going to be forever grateful to Mia for turning me." Bella answered.

"What about those other kids?" Alice asked. "I can't tell if they are humans or vampires."

"That's because they are both. They are half-humans and half-vampires." Bella answered.

"How is that possible?" Esme asked.

"It's possible with a human mother and a vampire father." Bella explained. She looked at Edward, seeing the wheels in his mind turning. It didn't take long before he put two and two together and as soon as he did, he closed his eyes, starting to realise the extent of the damage he has done by leaving.

"They are my kids, aren't they?" Edward asked in a low voice, which was enough for the vampires to hear.

"Yes." Bella answered without hesitation.

The response caused everyone to gasp as they quickly caught on to the situation. The guilt immediately set in when they remembered their decision to leave. None of them wanted to yet Edward managed to convince them all that it was better if they did. Now thinking back, they really shouldn't have listened to him.

"Bella, we are really sorry for leaving you like that. We didn't know." Alice said.

"Of course none of you knew. How could you?" Bella asked. "I only realised it after you guys left."

"I've been a vampire for centuries, studying all I can about our kind, but never have I ever heard about the possiblity of half vampires half humans." Carlisle said. There were so many questions flowing in his mind that he badly wanted to ask.

"Well, how many vampire men do you know ever had a relationship with a human woman?" Bella replied.

"That's true." Jasper said quietly.

Awkward silence filled the room. All of the Cullens knew what they wanted to ask, but they didn't know how to ask it. Obviously they wanted to be reunited with Bella to be able to start over, especially with Edward, and welcome her and her coven into the family. They wanted to meet the hybrids and learn about them, both about them and their unique breed. But none of them could ask this. How do you ask a girl who you abandoned after treating her like a loved one, that you want her back in your life?

Bella could sense the discomfort. "Do you guys want to meet with them again."

They all nodded.

"Well, I'm afraid that can't really be arranged. They all know what happened between us and they are not very happy with you for that. And I really don't want to force them to do anything they don't want to do." Bella explained.

"We understand." Esme said sadly.

"I really wished things went differently, maybe we all would have been happier then. But the past is the past." Bella said before getting up. "I should be going now."

No one tried to stop her, still trying to digest the new information.

"Bella, wait." Rosalie said getting up. She was having a really hard time keeping her emotions in check. She wanted to march to Edward and yell at him, maybe even beat him up for leaving Bella like that, for hurting her and making them all leave and for making her miss out on chance to see what it feels like to raise a child, even if the child wasn't her own. She was not going to forgive Edward for that so easily. "I am really sorry, for today. I had no right to attack any of your kids or that Des girl like that. I was impulsive and really stupid and I am really sorry."

Bella gave her a symphatic look. "Thanks for the apology, Rosalie. But I'm not the one you should be apologising to."

Bella made it to the door when Edwards' voice stopped her. "What's EJs' full name?"

"Sorry?" Bella asked.

"EJ, I hear everyone only referring to him as EJ. I was just curious to what it stands for." Edward explained.

"Edward Jacob Swan." Bella answered with a sad smile. "The first two names that came into my mind when I was brainstorming names. Anything else?"

There so much more Edward wanted to say. He wanted to apologise for leaving, confess that he lied about not loving her anymore and that he still loved her so much even after all these years. He wanted to ask her to give him a second chance to start over, to get to know as much as he could about his kids. But he knew he couldn't. He didn't have the right to ask and he couldn't expect Bella to say yes to that.

Instead he gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Nothing else."

Bella looked a little disappointed for a second before turning back. She left the mansion, doing her absolute best not to turn around no matter how much she wanted to. She mentally scolded herself for wishing one of the Cullens, one in particular, would come out and try to convince her to stay and talk it out. For this reason she was glad she was gifted with a mental shield, protecting her mind from Edwards' thoughts.

As soon as Bella left, the rest of the Cullens turned to Edward, their facial expressions mixed with disappointment in him and regrets for their actions.

Trying his hardest to block everyones' thoughts, Edward got up without a word and went to his room, no one stopped him.

 **A/N: What do you think? Should Bella and her coven cut the Cullens some slack? Please leave reviews**


	8. Apologies

**A/N: Whew! Finally got a new chapter out! Sorry about the wait. I was kind of drawing up a blank on what to write for this chapter. I mean, I have the plot of the story clear but I wasn't too sure about writing out this chapter. Hopefully I can continue on with this without delay. Until then, Enjoy! Please read and review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight**

 **Chapter 8: Apologies**

It felt like an eternity for the Cullens but the next day came. Since Bella left, no one spoke up or did anything. They just sat in the lounge each one of them wrapped up in their own thoughts, everyone consumed with shock and guilt with the new information. No one knew what to do next.

When the sun came up, Carlisle decided to get up and go for work. That seemed to jolt the rest of the Cullens, except for Edward who was still in his room, and they got up and prepared for the day. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were ready for school while Esme was considering renovations for their house.

"Edward! Hurry up or we're going to be late for school!" Emmett yelled as the four of them waited downstairs for their brother who has yet to come out of his room.

"Don't bother, Emmett. I've seen it in my visions he's going to stay there the whole day, maybe even longer." Alice informed.

"His mood hasn't changed since our talk with Bella." Jasper noted.

"No." Rose said suddenly, to the confusion of the others. She walked upstairs, ignoring the calls from her husband and her siblings and marched straight to Edwards' room. She didn't even hesitate to kick open the door. "Get ready now, Edward. We're leaving for school."

"I'm not going, Rose. There's really no point." Edward said, not bothering to look at his sister. He was just lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"No, Edward. You don't get to do this. You have been isolating yourself and moping around for forty-five years ever since we left Bella. You don't get to this anymore. You shouldn't be doing this at all! You were the one who decided this and you were the one who fought for this. Now you have to get up and face the repercussions of your decision. No more hiding. So either you get up and get ready by yourself or I will drag you by your ankles and take you straight to the car. I will get Emmett to help me if I have to." Rosalie threatened. "You have until the count of three. One, two…"

Giving out a sigh of defeat, Edward got up and went to the bathroom, slamming the door.

"And don't even think about running away! I will find you and drag you back here kicking and screaming!" Rosalie called, knowing her brother would hear her. She went downstairs to join the others. "As soon as Edward gets here, we'll leave."

"Why are you coming with us? You're suspended for a week." Alice said.

"I need to find Desiree and Lillian and apologize for yesterday." Rosalie answered.

"You know that it won't be easy to get them to listen to you, especially if you're apologizing to Lillian." Jasper pointed out.

"Even if they refuse to listen, at least I tried making amends instead of hiding, unlike some people." Rose said, clearly referring to Edward and knowing well that he would hear that.

Edward silently walked downstairs and went straight to his car without any eye contact with any of his family members.

No one said anything as Edward walked by. Went he got inside his car, Rosalie turned to the others. "Okay this has to stop today. After school and after Carlisle comes back, we need to have a family meeting. Seriously, enough is enough."

The others nodded in agreement and walked to their cars. It was a quiet drive to school. Alice was trying to see the future, but her visions were all blurry. She made a mental note to talk to Carlisle about it later on. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett had their minds filled with questions about Bella, her children and about Amelia. Edward mindlessly stared out of the car window, ignoring everyone's thoughts.

Finally, they arrived at school. Alice, Jasper and Edward immediately went inside. Emmett gave Rosalie a kiss before joining the others. Rosalie scanned the crowd trying to find either Desiree or Lillian. When her sight landed on the two girls together with Allison and Anthony, she made a beeline for them.

It was Allison who spotted her first. She nudged the others and jerked her chin in Rosalie's direction. As soon as he saw her, Anthony wrapped his arm around Des, holding her close while Lillian huffed in annoyance.

"Isn't she supposed to be suspended?" She sneered.

"I guess it doesn't apply to vampires." Allison said

"Whatever, let's go before she starts another fight with us." Lillian said, before she started walking away.

"No arguments there." Anthony said, as he Allie and Des joined her.

Rosalie notice that they were walking away from her and quickened her pace to catch up with them. "Hey, wait!" The four of them just ignored her and kept walking. "Wait! I just want to apologize!"

That made Lilly, Ally, Des and AJ stopped and turned to her, looking at her with caution. Rosalie quickly caught up to them and got straight to the point. "I never should have attacked you, Desiree. I was out of line and it was wrong of me to do so. And Lillian I never should have fought you. I am serious when I say I'm sorry to both of you."

Lilly and Des were silent, unsure of how to respond to that. They definitely were not expecting that. From what Bella told them about Rosalie, they didn't think she was the type to apologize so willingly.

It was Des who spoke up, though a little bit unsure. "O-oh w-ell I guess apology accepted-"

AJ then cut in, glaring at Rosalie. "No apology not accepted! What makes you think you have a right to grab someone and threaten them? Just because they can't fight back? Do you realize that if Lilly didn't intervene, you could have seriously injured Des?!"

Rose flinched, both at the sharpness of his tone and at the truth behind his words. "I didn't think about that at the time." She answered truthfully, deciding that honesty was the best way to settle this. "All I could think about was that there was a human who knew about vampires and she could be a threat to my family's existence."

Allison scoffed. "More like the other way round. For your information, Des has known about us since freshmen year and she's been with AJ during the same time. If she wanted to expose our secret, she would have done it a long time ago."

"Des is a part of our family and has been for a long time now." Lillian said firmly. "Mess with her and you mess with us. And you guys are already on our bad side."

"Trust me, I can see that and I am truly sorry for yesterday, like I said. I hope you guys can forgive for that." Rosalie pleaded.

Lillian crossed her arms and continued to glare at her. Allie and AJ said nothing. Des looked at Lillian. "Come on, Lilly. She is making an effort to apologize."

Lillian sighed in annoyance. "Fine. If it means you'll leave us alone than I forgive you _for yesterday_." She made sure to make the last two words clear to Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded and was about to leave when Lillian stopped her. "Just tell me this. When Edward told you guys to leave our mom forty-five years ago, were you for or against the idea?"

Rosalie said nothing, not looking at any one of them in the eye. That was all Lilly needed. "Just as I thought." She said before she and the others walked away.

The Cullen girl watched as the other kids walked away. She then went to her own car just as the bell rang, mentally wondering who she blamed more for this; Edward or herself.

What none of them noticed was that Renesmee witnessed the whole exchange from a distance with a sad expression. It was clear that thanks to her enhanced hearing, she overheard everything. Looking towards the entrance of the school, she decided that skipping a day in school wasn't going to hurt her. She made her way to the forest, her cell phone already out and dialing Jacobs' number.

Not even an hour of school passed and Edward was suddenly out the doors and into his car, driving off. Alice, who knows exactly where he's going, sighs and looks out the window, hoping Edward made a good decision for once.


	9. The Confrontation

**A/N: Finally got this done. Hope you guys didn't lose interest in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from twilight**

 **Chapter 9: The Confrontation**

Edward surveyed the people walking around the campus as he wondered for a millionth time whether this was a good idea. He shouldn't be here he didn't have the right to. But he knew that if he didn't, he will always be thinking about the 'what-ifs'.

It was kind of funny actually. He remembered that time forty five years ago, when he made the decision. He had what he always wanted. He had met an amazing girl who knew the real him and accepted him. No vampire could ever be as lucky as he was to be with someone like Bella. But then he carelessly threw it all away. He was so determine to let Bella have a happy normal life that he never stopped and think of the consequences. But since he left her in the forest, he knew he made the biggest mistake he could ever make in his centuries of existence. Every day after that he wished he could just take that moment back, but he couldn't. He had considered coming back to Bella, but he fought against it. He couldn't do that to Bella. He knew how it would be if he suddenly came back to her and proclaim his eternal love to her. He didn't want to put Bella through that again, didn't want her to think that maybe he'll leave her again.

And now he's facing the full repercussions of his actions. Bella is a vampire now. 'Quite ironic actually.' He thought to himself dryly. He left her so that she could remain human, only for her to turn into a vampire anyways. And on top of that, he left Bella to raise her hybrid kids, _their_ hybrid kids. No matter how many times he repeats it in his head, that phrase still sounds foreign to him. It is _impossible_ for such a kind to even exist. Yet, he's seen with his own eyes, six unique extraordinary teenagers who are not quite human and not quite vampire. Now he finds himself longing to talk to them. To find out what they are like, what are their hobbies, their likes and dislikes and practically everything and anything about that. But he knew he couldn't. He could see it in their eyes, they didn't want to be with him and they didn't want their mom to be anywhere near him. Not that he blamed any of them.

Again, he's wondering if he should even be at the campus at all. That's when he senses Bella nearby and that's when he knew that he needs to apologise to her, even if she doesn't accept it and tries to push him off. At least he's trying, right?

When Bella first catches the oh so familiar scent, she stops and stiffens. Looking up, she made the mistake of making eye contact with Edward Cullen. Taking a deep breath, Bella continued walking towards her car, well aware that Edward started walking towards her.

"Bella." Edward called out. Bella ignored and kept walking, causing Edward to quicken his pace. "Wait, Bella!" He managed to catch up to her. "Bella, I know I'm the last person you want to see right, and I don't blame you for that. But please, just for a few minutes, hear me out and I will respect whatever you decide to do without a word."

Bella looked down and took a deep, unnecessary breath. She knew this was coming. She could see the guilt written on Edward's face in light of the new revelation and she knew he would want to talk to her. She was just hoping it would be later rather than sooner. Gathering her willpower, she looked up and back into Edward's eyes with little emotion. "You just have a few minutes, Edward. No more than that." She warned.

Edward gave a look of relief, before he started talking. "Bella, what I did to you back in Forks was completely unacceptable. I never should have left you in that forest. Please believe me when I say that there wasn't a day gone by where I didn't regret my foolish actions. I never wanted to hurt you like that."

Bella hesitated before replying to that. "Look, Edward, I'm not going to lie and say I was okay with how you broke up with me. It hurt, a lot. And the forest was no help at all. But I am not going to hold a grudge on you for that. I just want to leave the past where it should be."

She started walking away to her car and Edward could not take it anymore because he _does not_ want to leave what they had in the past.

"I lied!" He blurted out, causing Bella to turn around and look at him in confusion.

Edward is took a deep breath. It's now or never. "That day in the forest, I told you I didn't love you anymore. That is far from the truth. I love you, Bella. I always have and always will. You're the most incredible, captivating girl I have met in all my years of existence. But I was a coward then. I was so caught up in thinking on how you deserve to have a happy human life that I never thought of what would happen after. Yes, I did know that for me coping afterwards would be impossible, but I kept telling myself that it would worth it and you'll be okay. But now, there is nothing more I want than to be able to go back and fix my biggest regret."

Throughout his explanation, Edward watched Bella's reaction carefully. He was hoping to find relief or happiness in her, but knew very well that he was deluded in thinking that. Bella's expression was still confused at the beginning, but then morphed into a more stoic expression.

There was a few seconds of silence. "Bella, please say something." Edward pleaded in a whisper. Even if she started yelling at him or hitting him, he'll take it. He knows very well that he deserves it. But that wasn't the case. Bella continued to be expressionless, until suddenly she darted to the forest in a blink of an eye. Luckily, there weren't many people around to notice.

"Bella!" Edward called out, but willed himself to stay where he was. He did promise her he would respect whatever she decides to do after giving his explanation. It was time he actually followed through with a promise for once.

Bella ran as fast as she could deep into the forest. She didn't know where she wanted to go and didn't care. She just ran. Finally, she stopped and sat down with her back on a nearby tree. For the first time since her transformation as a vampire, she cried. Well more like dry sobbing because she couldn't produce tears.

She just sat there and let all the emotions she kept locked up for forty five years out. The confession was not what she expected at all. There were many times she imagined Edward coming back and telling her these things, but now that it actually happened, she finds herself wishing it didn't happened.

For forty-five years, Bella worked with herself to get over Edward. She was telling the truth when she said she didn't hold a grudge against Edward for breaking up with her. She hated the fact that he just left her there in the forest, that's for sure, not the fact that he broke up with her. Some relationships just wasn't meant to be. She has seen that with her parents. Both her parents said that they were feelings for each other were genuine at the beginning, but as years went by, they lost their spark. She thought that that's what happened with her and Edward. And she was glad that at least he was being honest with her instead of stringing her along. It's what helped her make an effort to move on.

But now she finds out that it was a lie. That Edward lied about his feelings, that he only left because he decided what was right for her and what wasn't. That they could have had a beautiful relationship together, with their six kids and no one had to be heartbroken.

Now Bella is extremely grateful that she was blessed with the ability to shield her thoughts from .Edward. There are so many thoughts running in her mind, so many things she wanted to yell at Edward. But she knew that if she did, she would break, and the last thing she wanted was to break down in front of Edward.

She stayed in that spot, for how long she didn't know or care, but suddenly the phone started ringing. She didn't even have the will to answer her phone so she left it and just sat there as she heard the voicemail.

" _Hey mom, it's me."_ Lilly's voice said, bringing Bella's attention to her phone. The brunette took out her phone and brought it in front of her. " _We were all wondering where you are because it's been an hour since you're supposed to be back from college. Is everything okay? Please call or at least text one of us to let us know what's going on."_

Bella stared at the phone, even when the voicemail ended. Hearing her oldest daughter's voice reminded her of how she kept going, how she didn't go into a zombie state after Edward left her. She has a family who not only loves her, but also will stand by her even in the most difficult times. Even when they fight and insult each other, they're always there for each other. Bella knows that with their help and support, she'll get through anything, even this.

She finally ran back to her home. Thankfully with vampire senses, it is impossible for her to get lost anywhere. She reached the mansion and went back inside where she was greeted by the sight of the eight teens (Des came over to their place) sitting in the lounge. As soon as they saw her, they immediately got up and went to her.

"Bella, where've you been. We were getting worried about you." Mia said, her face showing concern.

"And how come we couldn't hear the sound of your car?" Anthony asked.

"Sorry for worrying you guys. I decided to walk around in the forest after my classes and lost track of time until Lillian called me." Bella explained. She didn't want to lie to them, but she knew that telling them the truth could make things worse. And it was a half lie, she told herself. "I'll get my car tomorrow."

But the eight teens seem to notice something off. "Are you sure you're okay?" E.J asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be. I know we're not in the best situation right now, but I am not letting any of it get to me." Bella reassured. While that may not be true right now, she hopes in the future it will be. "So why don't Mia and I start preparing dinner for you guys." Bella offered to the hybrids and human.

"Actually, I was telling the others that I think we should go out tonight." Des said. "It's been awhile since we did that and I think we could all go out for a little fun."

"We all agreed to the plan, we were just waiting for you." Mason spoke up.

"Well, that is a great idea. I'm in. Just let me get ready." Bella said, zooming up the stairs and into her room.

The teens exchanged glances at each other before finding ways to occupy themselves as they waited for Bella. It was only Renesmee who stood where she was and gazed at the stairs.

Because what Bella and Edward didn't know was that there was a witness to their meeting on campus.

Renesmee didn't intended on eavesdropping on those two. She had just finished her phone call with Jake and decided to skip school for the rest of the day. She started wandering around until she realised that she reached her mother's college. She was about to turn around and walk away when she suddenly heard Edward Cullen calling out to her mom. She decided to stay and see what he wanted. Thanks to the distance and direction of the wind, she was able to listen in on them without getting caught. And she was shocked by what she heard.

She was right. She was right all along. She knew Edward still has feelings for her mom. But then she saw her mom running straight into the forest, and that's when she realised that even though she wanted her biological dad to say something like this, it would still be hard for her mother to believe and trust him now. If only there was something she could do.

Unfortunately she wasn't the only one who witnessed the exchange

 _[Flashback]_

" _Bella!" Edward called out, but willed himself to stay where he was. He did promise her he would respect whatever she decides to do after giving his explanation. It was time he actually followed through with a promise for once._

 _At a distance away from Renesmee, a woman was watching the exchange as well. When Bella ran off, the women turned around and walked away, keeping the hood over her fiery curls._

 _It was time to make preparations._


	10. A New Threat

**A/N: Okay, somehow I managed to write this whole chapter without taking a long break. I know my last chapter wasn't too long, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I hope no one is getting bored with this story. I am starting to put some action in here. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight.**

 **Chapter 10: A New Threat**

Although the week may have been the longest time for the Swans and Cullens, time after that started accelerating. Months was starting to pass as both families kept their distance from each other. The Cullens of course, did not want this and the kids made several attempts to communicate with the Swan kids but the latter group made it clear that they wanted nothing to do with them and the former group could do nothing but complied. Edward was back to his moping after what happened at the college, but had to limit it to home. There were many times where he was tempted to go and talk to Bella again. In fact there were many times he found himself running towards her, only to stop himself mid-run and force himself to turn back. He had to keep reminding himself to respect Bella's unspoken wishes and only talk to her when she wants to. The same goes with their- _her_ children. He didn't have a right to refer to the hybrids as his kids.

Bella did her best to keep her mind away from Edward, though it was difficult. She wanted so much to go to him and have a talk about their relationship, but she always finds herself holding herself back. She just couldn't go face him after what she's learned.

So time passes peacefully, until the next month comes.

It was a regular day at the Swan household. That's when Allison gets a call.

Thinking it's from Seth, she immediately takes her phone out and looks at the caller I.D. "Hmmm, it's Desiree."

Anthony's head snaps up at the mention of his girlfriend's' name, as Allie answers her phone. "Hey Des, what's up?"

" _Hey Allie. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to come with you, Bella, Nessie, Lilly and Mia to our shopping trip to Seattle."_ Des said with regret in her voice.

"What?! Why? We had this planned for months!" Allie exclaimed indignantly. For her and Lilly, anyone missing out on a shopping trip is committing a serious crime.

"Don't get mad at her!" A.J hissed to his sister, coming to his girlfriend's' defense.

"Calm down! I'm not mad at her!" Allie hissed back before listening to Des' response.

" _My parents aren't letting me go. They said it's not safe in Seattle with the current situation."_

"What current situation?" Allie asked. Both she and A.J were confused at that.

" _Haven't you guys been watching the news?"_

"No. For us news is just same old."

" _Well, check channel six."_

Anthony did just that and the two of them watched as the headlines appear.

THE TERROR OF ANIMAL ATTACKS CONTINUES IN SEATTLE AS THE NUMBER OF MISSING PEOPLE RISES

"Animal attacks…" Anthony mutters. Something was telling him that that there was more to this.

Allie got the same feeling. "Guys! Guys! Family regrouping in the living room! Right now! It's urgent!" She yelled, setting her phone on the table with Des still on the other line. A second later the rest of the family gathered together.

"What's wrong?" Bella said, her protective instincts kicking in.

"Check the news." Was A..J's only reply.

Bella, E.J, Lilly, Mason and Mia looked at the screen to see the news reporter discussing the increased animal attacks. All of them were thinking the same thing. 'This is more than an animal attack.'

" _Hello?"_ A voice called out, getting A.J's attention. He looked to Allie's phone which still had Des on and immediately picked it up.

"Hey, Des I'm here." He said.

" _A.J, those attacks in Seattle, they're not caused by animals, are they?"_ Des asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question. Clearly she could also sense something more happening.

"Well... i-it could be. But there is nothing out of the ordinary being reported. We don't know for sure." A.J responded with hesitation. He and his family had a very strong hunch that it is definitely more than an animal attack and they have never been wrong with their hunches before. But he doesn't want to worry his girlfriend, but at the same time, he has a very hard time lying to her.

"There is one way of finding out." E.J said getting up. The others were wondering what he meant by that as he went to open the window. Bella immediately appeared in front of her eldest son and closed the window.

"Edward Jacob Swan, you are _not_ going to Seattle to investigate." Bella said sternly, staring her son down.

The others winced at E.J's full name being said. They knew how much the boy hates it, but Bella is the only one who can get away with saying it. And right now, it's definitely emphasising her point.

"Mom I know you don't want any of us to put ourselves in danger, but we need to know what's going on and we all know I'm the best option for a spy. My animal forms can mask my true scent and I'll be out of anyone's reaches." E.J said, He mentally pleaded with his siblings to back him up.

Lillian spoke up. "I hate to admit it, Mom, but E.J has a point. If this threat moves to Port Angeles, then we need to be prepared."

"And if we are right about this then the Volturi will definitely be involved." Renesmee reasoned.

At the mention of the Volturi, Bella lost her stance. She may not know them personally, but she has heard enough from Ed- _him_ to know that she could not let anyone from her family be anywhere near the Volturi.

Still, she was very reluctant to let E.J go off by himself.

Mia noticed this and got a solution. "I'll go with him." She offered joining the two of them by the window,

"Mia." Mason said, getting up. He did not like the idea of his mate getting involved.

Mia cut him off before he could object. "Hear me out. I go with E.J we just take one quick sweep around Seattle, find out what's going on and come back. Don't forget my special ability. I can fly around with E.J as a bird and if, _if_ we run into any trouble I can back him up."

"That is a good idea." Anthony piped in. He noticed Masen's glare. "Don't look at me like that. It is true! She does have my ability to produce fire in a second!"

"And my ability to manipulate people against their will." Lilly said.

"And my ability to create sound distortions." Allie piped in.

"Okay, I get it!" Masen said, though he still wasn't any happier about the plan.

E.J turned back to his mom. "Mom, _please_. You know as well as the rest of us, we need to find out what's going on."

A few seconds later, Bella's shoulders sagged and she gave out a sigh. Reluctantly, she moved away from the window. "You both get one day for this. _One day._ Not more than that. Whether you find something or not, if both of you aren't back by midnight tomorrow, we _will_ come and find you. Both of you keep your minds open so that Lilly, Allie, Mason and A.J are updated by your whereabouts at all times. You two are only going to go there to observe _not_ to confront. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Mia and E.J said.

"Please, don't make me regret this." Bella begged in a low voice. She would never forgive herself if anything would happen to anyone in her family.

"I would never hurt you like that." E.J responded, hugging his mom. He would never want to leave his mom or his siblings, but he knew that something is going on his Seattle, something that could put his whole family at risk and he needs to find out what,

Mia went to her husband and held his face in her hands. She wasn't saying anything to him, but was clearly communicating to him mentally. Mason gave a reluctant nod and the two shared a brief kiss.

Then the two of them went to hug their other siblings before they left. "You do know Leah is not going to be happy when she finds out what you're doing, right?" Lilly said to E.J after they hugged.

"That's putting it lightly." E.J said before hugging Renesmee.

As soon as they said their goodbyes to everyone, E.J and Mia went to the window, morphed into eagles and flew out.

" _Lillian to Eagle 1 and 2, report."_ Lillian said in her mental link.

" _Eagle 1 present."_ E.J confirmed.

" _Eagle 2 present."_ Mia said.

Bella turned to the rest of her kids. "I want you guys to keep a tab on them at all times and report to me no matter. Understand?"

"Way ahead of you." Mason said, still looking out at the window. The other three nodded.

" _Don't worry, Bella. Mia and E.J are two very tough, stealthy individuals. If anyone can pull off a recon mission, it's them."_ Des reassured, still on the phone.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Des." Bella said to the phone, managing a small smile.

"I'll take that." Allie said, snatching her phone from A.J's hand.

"Hey! I still want to talk to Des!" Anthony objected.

"You have your own phone, don't you? If I let you take my phone, I'm never getting it back. And I need to call Seth." Allie said, putting the phone to her ear. "Hey Des, I'm hanging up now so A.J can call you." She said while A.J grumbled as he pulled out his phone.

" _Okay, talk to you later Allie. Keep me updated as well, Bye!"_

Hours flew by until night time came, before E.J and Mia reached Seattle, thanks to their enhanced speed. They surveyed the place through a bird's eye view at all times, hoping to catch any clue.

" _Still nothing. If this keeps up, we're going to have to fly on a low-level to get better visual."_ E.J reported to the rest of his siblings.

" _I just told mom about this. She said to only fly down if you're one hundred percent sure you can't find anything."_ Renesmee replied.

" _Got it."_ Mia said.

The two of them flew up a while longer keeping a sharp eye out. When they still couldn't find anything, they were about to agree to fly lower, when Mia spotted something from the corner of her eye.

" _Wait! I see something 9 o'clock!"_ She alerted the others.

E.J looked in that direction. " _I see it too. Coming in for a landing."_

The two pigeons ( **A/N: I know earlier it's written that they turned into eagles, but before they arrived to Seattle they decided to morph into pigeons to be less conspicuous** ) landed a safe distance where they could see and hear what's going on. They kept their minds open for the others to see as well and report to Bella.

What they were watching was a crowd of people gathered in one area causing a commotion, which normally wouldn't be too out of the ordinary except for the fact that they were in an isolated area and they were all gathered around a car which clearly shows signs of an attack. And if one was to squint and look at the ground they were on, that person would be able to see a pool of blood.

During the commotion, one man, a young boy around E.J and Mia's age, stood on top of the overturned car and got everyone's attention, clearly angry at them. "Hey! WHAT did I say about staying hidden?!" Everyone stopped and looked at him. It was clear to E.J and Mia that this guy was the leader of their group as no one dared to speak up. The guy took a deep breath and started to calm down. "Something is coming. Something bigger than all of us. And if you can't control yourselves, we're all going to die." He took another pause, before speaking. "What's done is done. Just clean up your mess." He said, before jumping down from the car.

" _Now we know what happened to the missing people."_ Mia said.

" _Unfortunately yes. And I was really hoping we were wrong."_ E.J said.

" _We all were. Also, mom said to get out of there now that we have our answers."_ Anthony informs them.

" _Roger that."_ Mia and E.J said, They flew upwards and were about to fly off when something else caught their eyes. They looked on top of one of the buildings and saw four people there also looking at the scene below them.

" _Guys, are you seeing what we're seeing?"_ Mia asked.

" _We can and something is definitely off about this."_ Mason replied.

" _No kidding. There are four people standing on a rooftop at night looking down at a group of people, who are linked to the missing people in Seattle and not one of them is showing the slightest bit of fear."_ Allie piped in.

" _Come on, Mia. We need to find out more."_ E.J said as he lead her to the wire close to the building.

" _Mom doesn't like this, but she says to be careful."_ Renesmee said.

They perched themselves on a wire, making sure to look away from the four people while keeping their ears open.

"They've already drawn so much attention." One of them, the shortest boy said.

"So has our inaction." A taller guy said. "Some are beginning to question the Volturi's effectiveness."

" _The Volturi?"_ All six hybrids and one vampire echoed telepathically.

"Let them." The only girl of the group, who was the same height as the first boy, simply said.

The larger, more muscular turned his back on the scene below him. "Maybe we should consult with Aro." He suggested before walking off. A second later, he was on his knees clutching his head in pain, much to Mia and E.J's shock. The other three didn't seem to bothered by his turmoil, as if they knew what was going on.

"Aro's decisions are not safe." The girl explained calmly. "We must decide."

"Then decide, sister." The boy her height said to her.

" _Uh, guys? I may have let it slip to mom that these guys are from the Volturi and now she's demanding you both to leave NOW! Please do."_ Mason pleaded.

Reluctantly, E.J and Mia flew away. They wanted to find out more of what was going on, but knew that it would do no good if they make Bella more worried than she already was. After some flying, they landed in a forest halfway between Seattle and Port Angeles and morphed into lions.

" _Okay, we've landed in a forest, a safe distance away from Seattle, and are now lions. E.J's going to get some sleep while I'm staying guard. We're going to hunt first thing in the morning before we come back."_ Mia reported.

" _Copy that. And I speak for all of us here when I say 'Please stay safe and out of trouble and keep us updated tomorrow as well."_ Lillian said.

" _Got it, goodnight everyone."_ E.J said yawning.

" _Good night."_ The others replied.

" _Mia…"_ Mason started to ask, before Mia replied.

" _Don't worry, M.J. My mind will be open to you at all times."_ Mia reassured.

" _You're the best."_

 **A/N: I know I'm changing the timings of the events from the movie a little in this story, but I feel like I can work with it. Also I hope I didn't make E.J and Mia's departure scene too dramatic. For me it feels like the appropriate reaction in that family. What do you guys think. Please review this story. I like to know how my story is, even if it's not positive. Just remember, constructive criticisms and suggestions for improvements are welcome here, but insults are not. If you don't like it, ignore this story all together.**


	11. Intruder

**A/N: Hey guys. I am sooo sorry I took this long putting up a new chapter. The truth is I've been coming up with blanks when I tried to write this chapter and I'm not really confident about this one. I may need a beta to help me with future chapters, so if anyone is interested please let me know. I hope I did good enough with this chapter and I promise I am not going to abandon this or any of my stories ever.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 11: Intruder**

The next morning came and the Swan family, minus Mia and E.J went to their respective school and college. They made sure to keep in touch with their two missing members (with Bella regularly checking in with her kids at school for update on the kids missing). Once E.J woke up, he and Mia reported that they would go out hunting before coming back.

The time came when another day of school ended and the Swan kids and Des came back to the mansion. Suddenly, the six kids stiffened when entering the house. None of them said a word.

Des noticed this sudden tension and frowned. "Guys, what's wrong?" She asked. She had no idea what was going on but could tell that it was serious.

"Stay by my side, Desiree." A.J said holding his girlfriend close. Lilly, Mason, Allie and Nessie zoomed around the house as if looking for something while Des and A.J stayed where they were.

"Anthony…" Des said worriedly.

"It's okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." A.J reassured, holding her hands.

Then the four hybrids came back. "It's all over the place. Our rooms, the living room, the kitchen, even the attic!" Lillian reported.

"What is? Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Des pleaded, getting more and more worried.

"There was someone in our house." Mason explained.

"A full vampire, definitely, judging from the scent." Allie added.

"And it's everywhere, like whoever it was, was looking for something. But the question is what because nothing is missing." Renesmee said.

"Whatever they were looking for, we need to tell mom." Lillian said, immediately bringing out her phone.

When Bella was informed, she didn't waste a single second going running back to her house. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the mysterious scent that filled her familys' house.

"We need to call the Cullens. This person may be someone they know. I'm hoping that's the case." Bella said, taking out her phone.

"How do you have their number?" Lillian asked.

"I don't, I'm going to contact Carlisle from the hospital." Her mother explained. "And try to be civil with them, we need to find out what's going on here."

After a phone call to Carlisle, the Swan family soon found themselves opening their doors to all seven members of the Cullen family again. Although no one in the Swan family was happy about this, they knew it was necessary to figure out who invaded their home so no one said anything about it. Like Bella, the Cullen family immediately notice the scent as soon as they walked in.

"Please tell me it's someone you know." Bella begged Carlisle and Esme.

"I'm sorry Bella. This is a new scent for us as well." Carlisle informed her.

"Maybe it was just a vampire passing by who was curious about your scent?" Alice suggested.

"After all, the hybrids do have scents that make them different from full vampires."

"If they were curious, why would they break into our house, check every room and then leave without wanting to talk to us?" A.J argued, putting an arm around Des.

"Well, whoever it was didn't want to be followed." Emmett said as he and Jasper walked inside the house.

"We followed the trail to the cliffs up north. It ended in the ocean." Jasper explained.

"Well that's just great." Mason commented with sarcasm. "A vampire just found out that he can get in and out of our house any time he wants. What next? Eerie messages on the floor? This feels like the setup of a horror movie."

"Well, there is one thing we know about our visitor." Allie said as she and Lilly joined the group. "We know what they came for."

That got everyone's attention as they waited to hear more.

"Remembered the app Lilly and I, being fashion oriented divas we are, had AJ make for us that helps us keep track of every article of clothing owned by people living in this household." Allie started explaining while holding up her iPad. "The same one that lets us mix and match and virtually alter the clothes just to see how they look."

The Swan coven and Des nodded while the Cullen coven couldn't help but compare the two girls to Rosalie and Alice.

"Well we have just went through everyone's closet and what we found was that each of us is missing a shirt." Lilly informed them. Allie showed them them the iPad which had pictures of nine different shirts. "These are the ones that are missing."

"And you're sure you can't find those clothes anywhere around the house. Maybe you've misplaced it?" Carlisle inferred.

"All of us?" Lilly questioned raising her eyebrows. "If it was only Masen then yes, that would be possible but not for the rest of us, especially not for me and Allie."

"My shirt is also missing." Des pointed out. "I remember that was one of the clothes I packed to keep at your place for sleepovers. But this doesn't make sense though, what would a vampire want with nine different shirts?"

The four hybrids were also wondering the same thing but the Cullens, Bella and Mia wore grim expressions as they realized the answer.

"My best guess is, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks this, that it's not the shirts that interests the vampire but the scents on each shirt." Carlisle explained. "After all is the best way for a vampire to track down anyone they want to find."

The kids grew silent as they took in the information.

"Do you guys have any enemies?" Carlisle continued. "Someone who you might have crossed in the past who would want revenge?"

"No, I can't imagine there would be someone after us." Bella answered, the worried tone clear in her voice.

Edward noticed this and wanted badly to comfort Bella and tell her that everything would be fine, that they would find out who the culprit was and that he would keep her and the kids safe. He reminded himself to focus on the task in hand. "It could be a nomad they've never met before just looking for a thrill."

"Why would a nomad do all this just for a thrill?" Anthony asked.

"There are nomads who get bored at living for an eternity." Carlisle explained. "Not every full vampire is like us. They don't want to settle in a coven and try to live a normal life, sometimes they will go to extremes just for a thrill."

"Well if this guy wants a thrill, have him fight me." Mason said punching his fist into his palm.

"Do you think it might have something to do with what E.J and Mia found last night?" Anthony asked.

That got the Cullens attention.

"Come to think of it, where are they?" Emmett said, looking around for said people.

"There have been reports on missing people in what _claims_ to be animal attacks." Bella explained. "But we suspect something else is going on, so E.J and Mia went to investigate. Speaking of, where are they?" She directed the last question to her kids.

"They're on their way back as we speak." Lillian answered.

"So what did they find?" Jasper asked.

"The people were missing, all turned to vampires." Allison said. "And the guards from the Volturi were there as well."

"The Volturi?" Carlisle questioned.

"They could be the ones behind this." Edward inferred.

"I don't think it's them. I've been keeping track of Aros' decision from time to time, I would've seen something." Alice said.

"But didn't you say your visions have been blurry recently." Jasper pointed out.

"That's true, but mostly with visions concerning us." His mate replied.

"Hmm, Mia's been having the same problems with your power as well." Masen said thoughtfully.

Alice looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Mias' gift is to absorb other vampires gift and use them at will." Renesmee explained.

"That's fascinating. What about you guys? Do you have any gifts?" Carlisle asked the hybrids, remembering all the questions he had about them.

Lillian scoffed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said inspecting her nails. It was clear she was reaching the limit of her tolerance towards the Cullens. The other hybrids were a bit reluctant to answer as well, even Renesmee. Carlisle looked hurt as he remembered that this family didn't really favoured his, but didn't say anything.

Bella saw the exchanged and just decided to answer the question herself. "E.J can shapeshift into any animal, Lillian can manipulate peoples' minds, Masen has telekinesis, Renesmee can create image illusions, Allison can create sound illusions and Anthony has control over the elements. And all six of them inherited my gift, which is a mental shield, and have a joint gift where they can mentally communicate only with one another, we call it a mind-link."

"That's impressive." Carlisle commented, giving an appreciative look to Bella, while her kids looked at her in disbelief.

"We have bigger problems to focus on here." Bella said to her kids.

"What are you guys doing here?" A new voice suddenly demanded.

Everyone looked at the door and found that E.J and Mia were back and the former was less than please.

"Seriously? We leave for one day and you guys are having a reunion here." E.J continued.

"Hold on, E.J." Renesmee said, walking up to her eldest brother. She then went silent and the non-hybrids, minus Mia, could only guess that she was explaining.

E.J stayed silent as he listened to the explanation and took a few deep calming breaths before moving to sit on the arm of the sofa. "Maybe the Volturi are the ones behind all of this." He finally spoke up, deciding to try an act civil towards the Cullens as well, temporarily of course.

"They wouldn't be sneaking around your house." Carlisle pointed out. "If they wanted answers, they would directly confront you and the situation in Seattle is getting too much attention. Aro would never risk that."

"Well whoever it is will definitely be coming back." Emmett said. "We need to keep a look out."

"Great! Now that, that's decided now would be a good time to call this meeting to an end. Been nice having you guys around, Cullens." Lillian said in a fake-sweet voice.

"Wait, hold on-" Alice tried to say.

"Unless you have some helpful information on our intruder, then we're done here." E.J interjected. No one in his family offered any objections, not even Renesmee.

"I-I just need to talk with Bella." Edward said.

"Seriously, you want to talk now?" Masen said in disbelief.

"So not happening." Lillian said.

"Fine you want to talk let's talk." Bella said to the surprise of her kids. "Take a walk with me. The rest of you can leave." The last sentence was directed to the other Cullens. The two full vampires then disappeared.

"You guys know your way out." Masen said, before he and the other Swans disappeared from the living room with Des walking out with A.J.

No other choice, the Cullens left to their house.

Bella led Edward into the forest where she hoped would be far enough so that her children wouldn't hear.

"Bella-" Edward started to explain, before Bella cut him off.

"No, you already had your chance to talk now it's my turn." She said. Edward then became silent and let her continue.

"Forty-five years Edward. I spent forty-five years thinking that our relationship meant nothing to you. Do you know how much I struggled to not to let depression take over me? Of course you didn't. Because you thought that I was just a fragile silly human who would forget our relationship over time. Well guess what Edward? Even as a human I could remember every second of our break-up in the forest. How you said that I wasn't good for you and I didn't belong in your world. How you just ran off, leaving me there no matter how much I called out for you. You're saying you've been living in regret for the decision you made? I've been living in pain because of that decision! I loved you Edward. You were my first and only love and I loved you with everything I had. But apparently that wasn't enough for you since you decided that you should be the one in charge of controlling what I should have! Seriously, forty-five years later, we only met up because we both happened to end up in the same town and you finally decide to come and tell me that you lied this whole time and left to protect me? How do you think i would respond to that? Did you actually think I would let go of the pain you put me through all this time and run back to your arms? Well, sorry to disappoint Edward, but that's not happening. I can't trust you and I can guarantee you that my kids can't trust you either. From now on, I want our interactions to be kept at a complete minimum."

Without giving Edward a chance to speak up, Bella turn and ran back to her house. Edward wanted to call out to her, but he was frozen as he watched her disappear from view.


End file.
